


[ジェイフロ]Gemini++（R18日常短篇集）

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 平常在p站更新的ジェイフロ各式各樣滾床play記錄集中版。很多R18梗腦洞。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[ジェイフロ]Gemini++（R18日常短篇集）

[ジェイフロ]Gemini++（R18日常短篇集）

[ジェイフロ][R18]自由

短時間內的滾床。突然開始突然結束。アズール最後有串場。

ジェイド在床上看了一眼手機，上面是來自アズール的訊息。——久等了，明天開店前開會要用的資料已準備好，我順路拿過去給你們，大約十分鐘後。  
「⋯⋯欸⋯⋯アズール要來找我們？有這回事嗎？」フロイド探過頭來，偷看了手機螢幕後一臉不滿，他現在一絲不掛地坐在ジェイド身上，肌膚相觸。  
「這真是困擾呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド放下手機，望向フロイド手上握著的已完勃又貼緊的兩根男性生殖器，而フロイド完全沒有放鬆的打算、貼近ジェイド耳邊道：「跟アズール說我們明天早點起來去拿吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯アズール應該已經走在路上，來不及了呢⋯⋯ アズール知道我們在這時間才剛洗完澡，正常情況的話。」  
「⋯⋯那現在這樣該怎麼辦？」  
「先停止吧。」  
「欸⋯⋯我才不要。」  
要讓興致高昂的フロイド等待十分鐘簡直是不可能的事。 フロイド心想好不容易今天能抽出比較多時間跟ジェイド親密，在洗澡時還自己先潤滑後面了，以往都是ジェイド來做的。  
「フロイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド話還沒說完，便被フロイド的嘴給封上，柔軟又黏膩的舌尖伸進碰到了他的舌根，像是一場禁忌的邀請，下頭膨脹的欲望也沒有減退的痕跡，反而在フロイド恢復手裡摩擦的動作之下精神飽滿。  
為了不給ジェイド多加反抗的餘裕，フロイド結束接吻動作，緊接著將手指伸進自己下方的秘穴，直接用兩根手指將洞口擴張開來，濕滑的液體已躺滿於粉紅色的肉壁裡。  
フロイド靠近ジェイド，用撒嬌的輕聲口吻在他耳下低語：「⋯⋯ジェイド～裡面已經這麼濕了喔～」  
看ジェイド略帶吃驚的表情，フロイド輕笑，感覺自己的臉越來越燙。  
事先做完潤滑這是ジェイド沒預料到的，而且這擴張程度的話的確可以直接插入，甚至在アズール來之前能先做完一場。不管怎樣，眼前フロイド爬滿紅潤的臉龐與帶點婉求的語氣眼神，是他難以抗拒的。他二話不說，將原本騎在身上的フロイド壓倒、掰開雙腿。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
為了維持最後的理智，ジェイド低吟著身下人的名字，並將自己的陰莖對準，往前一挺，比平常更加緊實的觸感讓他不禁抖了一下身子，被親密包覆的快感隨即湧上全身，其他應該擔心的事情全都拋到腦後。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド動起腰身，暗示希望對方可以快點進行下一步動作。  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
下一秒，ジェイド便往他熟知的敏感處撞進、送出、反覆來回抽插。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
自己最渴望的地方馬上被ジェイド給填滿，フロイド感到無比滿足且無法克制地發出嬌喘，整個房間一時環繞起淫糜的摩擦水聲與兩人互相纏綿的氣息。

＊

「⋯⋯ジェイド、フロイド，給你們自由不是讓你們可以這樣隨便亂搞。」  
十五分鐘後，アズール站在門口，看ジェイド衣衫不整地說明完狀況、以及後頭光著身子躺在床上笑瞇瞇的フロイド。事實上，在傳完簡訊後沒立刻收到回覆時アズール就知道兩人可能在忙著什麼，只是他沒想到ジェイド也會淪陷成這樣。  
「說起來，今晚的資料是我晚給了，目前算是侵佔到你們的私人時間，就當打平了吧。別忘了事後去清理乾淨，明天要是因為腹痛翹班的話事情就沒這麼簡單了。」  
アズール想起最初還是自己警惕這對海鱔雙子互相解決青少年性事時要適可而止，如今好像有越來越放縱兩人的趨勢了。

（完）

後記：這是噗浪twst深夜60分創作文，主題自由。雙子這自由度恐怕アズール是無法阻止了⋯⋯感覺以後兩人還會繼續挑戰更多舒服的事。

[ジェイフロ][R18]手套

手袋コキ。

「做工上沒有瑕疵、尺寸方面也沒有問題，フロイド你呢？」  
「我這邊也OK喔～」  
這天兩人收到全新的備用白手套，在夜晚睡前進行檢查與試戴，原本只是單純的確認動作，在ジェイド準備脫下手套時，卻被フロイド阻止了。  
「ジェイド～摸一下這裡～」  
フロイド邊說邊解開褲子，將ジェイド的手抓過來往下面探去。  
「⋯⋯要戴著手套做嗎？」  
ジェイド詢問的同時，手已經碰到フロイド那尚未勃起的下身，フロイド輕笑道：「說不定這樣會更舒服呢。」  
原來如此。ジェイド心想，跟手指肌膚比起來，手套能帶來更大的刺激感吧，就像在平常下方摩到衣物時傳來的奇妙蠢蠢欲動的感覺，總之先試了再說吧。  
ジェイド先用指尖從下方往上輕撫，來到龜頭頂端時再用手掌整個包住，感到掌心溫度逐漸升高後，開始上下搓弄。  
「唔⋯⋯。」  
真的比想像中要來得舒服多了。フロイド看著被ジェイド握在手裡的陰莖，比平常勃起的速度還快，布料與皮膚在摩擦之下發出的聲響聽起來十分色情。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯嗯⋯不然⋯⋯很快就要出來了⋯⋯。」  
臉頰紅潤的フロイド用略帶撒嬌的語氣向ジェイド抱怨，ジェイド卻沒有減慢動作，他湊近到フロイド耳邊低語：「原本是穿寮服時搭配的白手套，現在被拿來在這種用途上使用，有種莫名的快感跟背德感呢⋯⋯。」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯等等⋯⋯要⋯⋯射⋯嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
在ジェイド手裡與言語雙重刺激之下フロイド完全沒有招架之力，邊呻吟邊將溫熱的精液射出，然後全被ジェイド的白手套給接住。  
「嗯⋯⋯被弄得黏答答的呢，先擦一下吧。」  
ジェイド觀賞白手套裡淌滿白濁液體的樣子，部份濕滑的精液還從手套的洞裡滲入，而フロイド在喘完氣後一臉不甘地望著ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯接下來輪到ジェイド了，請好好享受來自フロイド的加碼服務。」  
不給ジェイド擦拭的機會，フロイド撲上去、二話不說地拉開ジェイド的褲頭。  
「那麼還請フロイド手下留情。」  
雖然是懇求的句子但ジェイド的語氣裡完全沒有這個意思，反而是一臉興致勃勃地、期待著フロイド口中說的「服務」。

（完）

後記：覺得他們帶洞的スケベ手袋/穴あきグローブ很工口而生的短打。後續就是フロイド也照著ジェイド幫他做的那樣只不過是先用口舔過再用手，濕答答程度加倍。

[ジェイフロ][R18]休假前夜

按摩play。有潮吹描寫。有些許♡喘描寫。

當手裡的按摩精油全塗抹乾淨後，ジェイド又再補充了一大坨到自己手上，往躺在面前的大腿部位塗抹。  
「ジェイドぉ～從剛才就一直摸同一個地方，到底什麼時候才能結束啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド趴在床上，轉過頭來抱怨。此時他身上只蓋了一條毛巾，而ジェイド身上也只穿著一件內褲，正經八百地幫フロイド做腿部按摩。  
「喔呀，フロイド都沒有任何感覺嗎？」  
ジェイド的手已來到屁股下方，在大腿根部加重手指的按壓力道。  
一開始是ジェイド說要幫フロイド做按摩，說可以達到身心放鬆、做起來會更加舒服，結果到目前為止ジェイド還在摸大腿後側毫無進展，惹得フロイド有點不耐煩，隨口回應：「嗯⋯⋯沒有什麼感覺啦！只有前面的小フロイド被床單摩得很癢！」  
「⋯⋯真是拿フロイド沒辦法呢，那轉成前面吧。」  
放棄後面的按摩，ジェイド在轉過身來的フロイド胸口上蓋上毛巾，隨後視線來到鼠蹊部，看到那已勃起一半、彷彿是在提出誘人邀請的樣子。  
ジェイド手上又抓了一把按摩精油邊想著：看來剛才的按摩還是有效的嘛⋯⋯只是從按摩上得到快感這件事フロイド還不知如何表達吧，真是可愛呢。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯別再摸腿了，摸這裡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊說手邊緩慢地從小腹往下滑，並用手指輕碰了頂端部位，隨著接觸顫抖了一下。  
「⋯⋯這真是充滿誘惑的邀請呢⋯⋯但是那邊要再等一下，現在按摩的程序還沒結束喔。」  
話一說完，ジェイド將手放置於フロイド膝蓋上方，並用指腹往上按壓，一路來到大腿內側。看ジェイド這麼熱心於研究按摩，フロイド也懶得阻止了。反正明天休假，今晚已經決定要在床上花費時間慢慢親熱的兩人，只有フロイド沒想到前戲這麼耗時間。  
看原本白皙的肌膚已漸漸透出滿意的粉色，ジェイド將手指往上按至會陰處，一手持續按壓一手開始輕柔地搓揉上方的睪丸，並試圖拉起フロイド的注意力，開口說道：「フロイド，雖然這邊平常很少碰到但也是一個能感覺得到快感的敏感處喔。」  
「⋯⋯嗯，總比老是摸腿還來得好⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
隨著ジェイド力道的變化，フロイド突然反應出聲。  
「怎麼了？感覺到痛嗎？」  
ジェイド暫停手上動作，擔心地問著フロイド。畢竟今晚還是第一次嘗試按摩，以前沒有經驗，要是發生什麼突發狀況就不好了。  
「沒事⋯⋯ジェイド說的意思，好像能感覺到了⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
看フロイド下方比剛才要來得更加硬挺了，ジェイド結束動作，將胸口上的毛巾拉開，一手摸起胸前尚未凸起的乳頭、另一邊則是張開嘴含了進去。  
「下面弄完了現在是上面嗎？ジェイド真是有耐心⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
來到這裡ジェイド就熟知怎樣撫弄乳首的性感帶可以成功挑起フロイド的興致，而且所謂的按摩精油真正的功效應該也要發揮了，ジェイド觀察フロイド的反應，見他臉頰開始泛紅、原先平穩的呼吸也急促起來。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯油塗過的地方覺得好熱⋯⋯好癢⋯⋯。」  
フロイド將雙腿大幅打開，與床單的摩擦似乎能減輕違和感。  
「放心，這是正常反應。」  
ジェイド對フロイド已一步步陷入情慾狀態的樣子感到非常滿意，說完繼續用舌尖舔舐變得尖挺的乳頭，在雪白肌色上顯得像是櫻桃紅色一般可口，同時他將手伸至下方，碰觸那一直在等著愛撫的勃起性器，不知何時開始前方已滲出了一些液體。  
「フロイド，已經忍很久了呢。」  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊輕喚著名字邊輕碰著ジェイド的手，示意想要ジェイド先幫他打出來，但ジェイド卻反而鬆開了手，往會陰下方的洞口探去。  
意料到今晚的ジェイド動作特別黏人，フロイド也不多加反抗，他放鬆力道，讓ジェイド進入的手指馬上就能擴展到三根，裡頭用的潤滑油跟剛才的按摩精油一樣，這時フロイド才意識到這油大概有什麼催情效果，一但發揮後在肌膚上有種滾燙又騷熱的感覺，會希望對方可以快點多加撫摸玩弄那些被挑起慾火的地方。  
「フロイド的這邊⋯⋯腫得比平常還大呢，看這樣子再多碰幾下就會射了吧⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド感受到內壁對入侵的手指傳來的收縮，是無法滿足現況想要更多的訊息，看來時機差不多了。此時フロイド看內褲脫下的ジェイド也已經完全勃起至可以直接插入的狀態，他忍不住發出呻吟懇求。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯想要⋯⋯ジェイド⋯進來⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド，回到最一開始的背後姿勢吧。」  
ジェイド將フロイド轉過身，讓他趴在枕頭上，然後將自己的緊貼於那渴望被深入的洞穴前方，緩慢地插入。  
フロイド感受到硬挺又炙熱的男根逐漸進入、填滿，並擴張到他最敏感的地方，快感沿著剛才被愛撫過的肌膚由下而上爬滿全身，喉頭發出嗯啊低吟，ジェイド進而在フロイド耳邊輕聲詢問：「フロイド⋯⋯還好嗎？可以的話我要動了⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯來吧。」  
得到身下人的同意，ジェイド才將身子向前挺進、抽出、再深入至底部，每一次抽插都能體會到來自柔軟肉壁的緊密包覆與抖動，熱度與水氣融合起的溫度持續上升，彷彿要融化一般。  
有剛才精油的潤滑加持，フロイド全身上下的肌膚都變得十分敏感，也因為後背式入的姿勢，他前方的陰莖不斷隨著插入的動作而被床單摩擦著，背後傳來的激情刺激轉化成愉快的電流漸漸地侵佔所有感官知覺，交合處傳出黏膩又曖昧的水聲迴盪在只有兩人的房間裡顯得特別色情。  
「唔嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド的呻吟聲埋在枕頭裡，隱忍的樣子與平常不同，變得十分禁慾，ジェイド見狀便上前詢問：「⋯⋯フロイド，這樣子做還喜歡嗎？」  
「喜⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯ジェイド⋯喜歡⋯⋯想要更多⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
聽到來自フロイド毫無掩飾的表白，ジェイド已無法克制自己，他身下的速度加快，每一下都往フロイド渴求的地方頂入，聽フロイド的氣息越來越紊亂，自己也覺得已來到了極限。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯我⋯⋯要⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯我也是⋯⋯一起射吧⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
最後在一陣抖動之下，ジェイド先將自己的抽出，白濁濃液噴濺於フロイド的腰肢周圍，而フロイド腹部的床單則是濕成一遍。反正明天休假多的是清洗床單的時間，兩人絲毫不在乎地來個事後熱吻，尤其ジェイド最喜歡フロイド在射完之後還無法做出其他反應的嬌軟樣子，而且也只有他能獨佔此時的フロイド，甚至是貪婪地想要更多，在雙唇分開之際，ジェイド沉下臉低笑道：「⋯⋯フロイド，還沒結束喔。」  
「嗯⋯⋯？」  
フロイド還沒意會到ジェイド話裡的意思，就發現自己剛解放完的地方被ジェイド雙手握住，甚至手指還在龜頭上方附近搓揉著，在剛射精完還非常敏感的狀態之下無法承受如此親密的碰觸，フロイド不禁出聲抗議：「等等⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「我知道，フロイド，只要全部都交給我就好。」  
ジェイド在フロイド紅潤的臉龐上輕輕地落下一吻，手的動作卻越來越加重。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯感覺好奇怪⋯⋯。」  
「是不是有什麼東西要射出來的感覺？」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド停下了手，使フロイド鬆了口氣，然而ジェイド卻將フロイド壓下並打開雙腿，調整自己的姿勢準備再次進入後穴。  
フロイド跟ジェイド以往的經驗都是只做完一次或是隔段時間再做，像這樣短時間的還是第一次，フロイド又感覺到ジェイド的毫無阻力地推了進來，他不禁笑了一聲。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，還要再來一次嗎？」  
「嗯，フロイド，前面也一起會很舒服的。」  
說完，ジェイド又恢復了剛才對前端愛撫的行為，而フロイド這次也料到ジェイド要這樣做了，他雙手抓住床單，擺出按耐不住的表情，看在ジェイド眼裡覺得實在是非常惹人憐愛。ジェイド開始前後進出、配合手上搓揉，並感覺到小穴裡的反應更加緊密，前端也不斷分泌出透明液體。  
從來沒這樣做過的，全身最敏感的兩處被不斷刺激著，肌膚交纏的熱度化作一波波厚重的電波往上衝，比以往感受到的快感還要再加上好幾倍，也超越了他所認識的舒服的概念，眼眶逐漸濕潤了起來，覺得意識彷彿就要飄遠離開，他無法抑制地發出甜美又纏人的淫喘聲。  
「唔⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯等等⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯要⋯⋯啊啊♡⋯⋯」  
「不用擔心，都射出來吧，フロイド。」  
ジェイド回給フロイド一個溫柔鎮定的笑容，下一刻發生的事情，讓フロイド以為自己是不是失禁了，因為如同小號排泄般的透明水量完全無法克制地噴出，濺滿了腹部跟ジェイド的手，然而他卻沒有餘裕在意，剛疑似大量射精完的下半身還在顫抖著，甚至身體四肢無法自由動彈。  
「フロイド真厲害，第一次就做得這麼好呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド拿起旁邊的毛巾擦拭フロイド的身體，凝視還在喘息的フロイド接著說道：「只要像剛才那樣不斷給予刺激的話，男性也能體會到類似女性的性高潮。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド幹嘛不先說⋯⋯害我以為身體要壞掉了⋯⋯。」  
「先透露結局的話對フロイド來說就不有趣了嘛。」  
ジェイド滿臉笑容望著意識逐漸回來的フロイド，而フロイド也注意到了一件重要的事；下面還是連著的，ジェイド還維持剛才插入的姿勢。  
「話說ジェイド⋯⋯你還沒射嗎⋯⋯？」  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド，抱歉，再陪我一下吧。」  
ジェイド彎下身，往フロイド鎖骨下方湊近，在滲出汗水與透紅的肌膚上輕吻，並小力地啃咬、吸吮，直至留下淡粉色痕跡為止，他一手扶起フロイド的大腿、一手繼續對軟了一半的肉棒施予愛撫。  
「ジェイドぉ～小フロイド剛才已經射完了，硬不起來了啦⋯⋯。」  
フロイド別過臉，擺出一副無所謂的樣子，ジェイド倒是沒有退縮，他動了一下腰身，將底下連接的地方往更裡頭深入、碰觸到他最熟知的秘處，之後隨即傳來內部緊縮起來的反彈，他輕笑出聲。  
「呵⋯⋯但是フロイド這裡好像還想做呢。」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
那邊是フロイド自己想控制也控制不了的，只能任由ジェイド不斷往內部擴張、入侵，他發現自己被ジェイド抓在掌心裡的那根又開始腫脹起來，然後另一根在體內的似乎又變得更大了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，看來我們的身體都很誠實呢。」  
「嗯⋯⋯可惡，我不管了，變成這樣ジェイド要負責。」  
フロイド略帶撒嬌地回覆後，雙手攀上ジェイド肩頸，拉近彼此之間的距離。  
「好的⋯⋯フロイド，就交給我吧。」  
見フロイド如此主動地答應自己，ジェイド接下來也不再保留拘謹的作風，先加快了身下的動作，並加速手上的力道。  
對フロイド來說，剛才那股讓他因為快感的衝擊而差點就要失去意識的熟悉情況又要來了，甚至這次來得更加凶猛，在這前方還會遭遇到什麼未知的情況，帶點期待又渴望獲得愉快體驗的好奇心充滿了他的思考，讓他無法自拔地沈淪下去。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯啊⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯唔嗯 ♡⋯⋯」  
在身體裡好幾股奇妙的熱流沿著下腹部竄上來，フロイド知道這是快要射精前的衝動，無法抗拒自己的生理反應，眼角滾著淚水，滿臉無助地看著ジェイド。  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔⋯⋯不要⋯⋯夾這麼緊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド看フロイド在自己懷裡擺出如此誘人的姿態覺得自己也快要撐不下去，他放慢了速度，相接處傳來了好幾陣抖動，他猜想フロイド現在應該已經是高潮射精了，雖然從挺立的陰莖幾乎已射不出精液、現在整個人癱軟在床上。  
フロイド感覺自己腦袋一片空白，全身使不上力氣，下半身無法停止地顫抖著，在還無法搞清楚狀況之下，下方又開始傳來往敏感部位的衝刺。  
「啊⋯⋯那邊⋯唔⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯那邊怎麼了？」  
見フロイド好像想要說什麼，ジェイド反問フロイド。其實他知道目前的フロイド已進入無法正常思考的狀態了，想要的只有能夠讓身體得到滿足的快感，只是看到如此天然地身心全耽溺於欲望的フロイド，ジェイド覺得十分可愛，忍不住想多加逗弄，甚至停下所有動作，對フロイド追問。  
「フロイド，想要什麼？直接說出來吧。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯想⋯要⋯⋯ジェイド的♡⋯插進⋯⋯來⋯裡面⋯⋯想要♡ ⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯」  
「插進來然後呢⋯⋯？」  
「然後⋯⋯然後是⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯射在⋯裡面⋯⋯用ジェイド的⋯⋯ ♡」  
「⋯⋯我知道了，フロイド，你想要的我都會給你。」  
ジェイド看此時眼神迷濛又手足無力像是吃了情藥的フロイド，雖然有種讓人很想繼續挑弄下去的撫媚感，但在這個節骨眼上連自己也來到忍耐的極限了。  
最後ジェイド將身下心愛之人所想要的一絲不剩地全部交付出去，兩人再度一起迎來高潮，等フロイド回過神來，ジェイド已經在準備邀請フロイド一起去洗澡。  
「吶ジェイド⋯⋯剛才那個最後覺得整個人舒服到要升天的是什麼，人類也都會這樣嗎？」  
「嗯，是的，雖然根據記錄，那是人類的男性通常要經過好幾次練習才能達到的境界。」  
「欸⋯⋯這樣啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド聽出ジェイド的話裡其實是在誇獎：真不愧是フロイド，フロイド果然跟一般人不一樣，是超級大天才。他不禁覺得有點自滿，笑容滿面地對ジェイド說：「ジェイド的按摩好厲害，我好喜歡！真不愧是ジェイド，我好喜歡ジェイド！」  
「能得到フロイド的喜歡真是太好了呢⋯⋯我也一樣喜歡フロイド喔。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，那個按摩，等會洗澡完再幫我做一次。」  
「喔呀，那個可不是普通的按摩喔。」  
「我知道啦⋯⋯」

滿是愛意的對話與並肩步行的聲響逐漸消失於房間，今晚這場專屬於他們兩人的時光還會持續多久，只有沈浸於夜幕寂靜的他們自己才會知道了。

（完）

後記：感謝把這麼冗長的R18看到最後⋯⋯。經過這一晚感覺兩條魚都會互相被榨乾吧⋯⋯打完我也（）希望這篇能讓人感覺得出兩人可愛閃光程度破表恩愛指數爆棚墨鏡破光光。

[ジェイフロ][R18]夜も朝も

僅自慰跟晨勃描寫。

這晚フロイド洗完澡出來吹完頭髮沒多久就想睡了，他對還坐在書桌上複習魔法史講義的ジェイド道了一聲晚安，直接倒頭就睡。躺的是ジェイド的床，明明フロイド自己的床就在隔壁，卻養成了在ジェイド床上一起睡覺的習慣，而且因為換衣服太麻煩了身上只穿一條單薄的內褲。  
「睡覺不蓋好棉被的話會感冒的喔，フロイド。」  
床上人沒有任何回應，看來早已進入夢鄉，ジェイド來到床邊抓起棉被一角，準備幫フロイド蓋上時，他看見那緊閉的眼眸上睫毛的輕微顫抖、喉頭還傳來幾聲嗯嗯的低吟、甚至身體還轉成大字樣，毫無防備的白皙胸膛直接敞開在ジェイド眼前，海洋清香的沐浴乳氣味撲鼻而來。  
「⋯⋯。」  
熟睡的フロイド，發育姣好的身材、天真無邪的臉龐、耳邊沾著還帶點濕氣的髮絲、粉色嘴唇微微開啟露出小尖牙，眼前的情景讓ジェイド感到體內有一股無法形容的熱流由上往下竄燒，直至他發現那些熱量集中在他下面的某處，他才知道自己對著正在睡覺的フロイド勃起了。  
這還真是困擾呢⋯⋯。  
ジェイド開始思考該如何解決這個狀況。  
不過是一時的衝動上火罷了，只要坐回書桌將精神集中在書本上過段時間就會自動消沉下去⋯⋯。  
但要是這樣做就太無趣了。  
ジェイド小心翼翼地坐上床沿，不想打擾到フロイド的睡眠，並將手緩慢地伸進自己的褲子裡，手指碰到下身膨脹的熱源後，將其握在手裡上下摩擦了起來，他凝視フロイド睡得十分安穩、不知人世事的可愛睡顏，自己的陰莖便愈加膨脹，他開始加快手上速度，聽見皮膚摩擦的聲音與フロイド熟睡的鼻息，還有自己因為快感而忍不住發出的細微吐息聲，腦海裡浮現許多之前フロイド躺在身下、擺動腰肢渴求還想要更多的嫵媚誘人樣子。  
「嗯⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
最後不出幾分鐘，從前頭噴出的白濁液體便沾滿了掌心，ジェイド逐漸恢復冷靜，從滿腦春色的想像拉回現實，而フロイド還是維持原樣睡得香甜，ジェイド進而體悟到這種看著愛人的睡臉自慰的體驗有種禁忌的刺激感也滿不錯的。從資料來看一般男人自慰完會有種空虛感，俗稱賢者時間，不過現在的ジェイド發現自己沒有這種感覺，反而是在發洩後看フロイド安穩地睡在自己床上覺得內心非常滿足。  
最後ジェイド也決定提早上床，他鑽進被窩裡，將フロイド身上蓋的棉被調整好後，在額頭上輕悄悄地落下一吻。  
「晚安，フロイド。」

＊

「ジェイド⋯⋯ジェイド、起來一下，ジェイドぉ～」  
尚未睡醒的ジェイド聽到フロイド著急的呼喊後睜開雙眼，看フロイド坐在旁邊，未梳理的瀏海跟著寢癖亂翹，看來也是才剛起來，ジェイド揉起眼看了時鐘，離應該起床的時間還有一大段距離，看來是フロイド突然發生了什麼急事。  
「フロイド，怎麼了？」  
「⋯⋯我剛才睡醒，然後身體起來的時候，這裡⋯⋯就這樣了⋯⋯睡覺的時候我又沒有碰到它、ジェイド也沒碰⋯⋯。」  
フロイド指向自己的褲襠處，ジェイド順著方向看過去，那三角地帶像搭帳篷一樣挺立著，他再看フロイド的表情一臉疑惑，看來還不知道自己身體是出了什麼狀況，而ジェイド以前在研究資料的時候就讀過了，了解這是什麼。  
「フロイド不用擔心⋯⋯這是晨勃，青少年常有的現象，放著不管就會自己消掉了。」  
「欸⋯⋯那ジェイド也是嗎？」フロイド二話不說把還蓋在ジェイド身上的棉被拉開，結果沒看到自己想看的景象。  
「フロイド，通常我在晚上有自慰過的話早上就比較不會再勃起了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」ジェイド話說到最後發覺自己好像說溜了昨晚的事，他本來還想保密當作自己能拿來重複回想使用的小趣事。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯意思是昨天晚上ジェイド自己做過了嗎？為什麼不找我一起～竟然顧著自己爽！」フロイド語氣滿是抱怨，看在ジェイド眼裡卻止不住自己笑意。  
「呵⋯⋯因為先上床睡覺的フロイド太可愛了⋯⋯忍不住就對著睡夢中的フロイド自行解決了。」  
「ジェイド真狡猾⋯⋯。」  
フロイド說完躺回床上背對ジェイド，其實フロイド也知道是自己先去睡覺的跟ジェイド沒什麼關係，但就是覺得哪裡不爽快，他不想再管晨勃的事打算睡回籠覺，然而剛才ジェイド說的晚上自己解決的事卻在腦海裡徘徊揮之不去，他不禁開始想像ジェイド是怎麼弄的，越想竟然覺得身體越來越熱了，接著在腰際上伸來了ジェイド的手。  
「フロイド⋯⋯昨晚真是抱歉，作為補償，現在就幫フロイド做舒服的事。」  
不給フロイド回應的機會，ジェイド將擺在フロイド腰上的手探進他褲裡，往尚未退去漲大的性器摸去，感到一陣來自フロイド下身的敏感抖動與低吟。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド、唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド轉過身，ジェイド看見他臉上的紅暈表情，是期待著希望能被疼愛的信號，ジェイド進而靠近在フロイド耳邊輕聲低喃：「フロイド，身體已經變得這麼敏感了呢⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯唔⋯⋯都是ジェイド害的⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，フロイド，我會負責的。」  
フロイド見自己那根比剛才更加膨脹的肉棒被ジェイド握在手裡愛撫，身體裡沈睡的開關彷彿也跟著被打開了，他雙手環上ジェイド、腳也勾上ジェイド的腰，並用撒嬌的語氣開口：「嗯～♡ジェイド能讓我更舒服的話那我就原諒ジェイド♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來就請好好享受吧⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド話一說完，手指開始從根部由下往上搓揉，並在接近前端的裏筋處徘徊，他知道フロイド最喜歡這個地方被不斷刺激的感覺，而自己也很喜歡看フロイド的反應，果然在這陣刺激之下龜頭尖端處分泌出了不少忍耐液，ジェイド將其往下塗抹作為潤滑，被手掌整個包覆住的性器越來越濕熱，一上一下的動作所發出的細微水聲聽在耳裡顯得特別情色。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯唔嗯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯那邊⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，這邊覺得怎樣？」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯ ジェ⋯イド⋯⋯很舒⋯舒服⋯⋯啊⋯啊嗯⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯想要更加舒服嗎？」  
「要⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯想要♡ ⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド無法克制地嬌喘呻吟，ジェイド沒有放慢速度，反而放重了力道，他知道目前的フロイド這樣子再過沒多久就會射了，原本還想停下來捉弄一下，但是又想讓フロイド早點得到高潮快感，寸止什麼的還是以後有機會再說吧。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯不行⋯⋯要射⋯⋯了⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，不用忍耐了，盡情地射出來吧⋯⋯。」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯ ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯啊♡ ⋯⋯啊啊♡⋯⋯」  
「フロイド⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
最後從フロイド體內噴濺出許多濃稠乳白液體在ジェイド手心甚至身上，ジェイド邊清理一邊心想這個量對フロイド來說還不少，大概是因為最近有幾晚沒做了，加上フロイド通常懶得自己解決，導致都累積在身體裡的關係。  
看著胸口起伏喘著氣的フロイド，ジェイド將他摟進懷裡，用手撫平那亂翹的頭髮，而フロイド也回給ジェイド一個緊緊的擁抱、埋在胸懷裡默默地說了什麼。  
「⋯⋯最喜歡ジェイド了喔⋯⋯」  
「我也最喜歡フロイド⋯⋯。」  
兩人紛紛地閉上了雙眼，陷入二度睡眠，等到兩人都醒來時已華麗地狠狠超過第一堂課的時間。

＊

「アズール～這個是要送到三號桌對吧，我來幫忙♡」  
「嗯⋯⋯麻煩你了。」  
明明是在人手不夠忙得要死的情況下，フロイド竟然完全不嫌累還一臉笑咪咪來搶著要幫忙的樣子，アズール看向正在準備料理的ジェイド，他也是一副比平常更加樂在其中的感覺，雖然雙子偶爾一起心情好也不是什麼大不了的事，但アズール還是忍不住好奇，他決定等會收工後再來問一下他們之間是不是發生了什麼好事情。  
等他知道詳細的事情原委（被迫聽了一堆閃光情事加上莫名奇妙地被灌輸了一堆性經驗談）之後他才開始後悔自己當初為何要提問。  
「ジェイド、フロイド，不是我要說你們，但是因為做⋯⋯咳⋯⋯而導致上課遲到這並不是件值得這麼高興的事⋯⋯算了⋯⋯你們覺得幸福就好。」  
アズール輕推了一下眼鏡，把注意力拉回到眼前看了就開心的帳目數字上。  
結論就是今天的モストロ・ラウンジ在雙子的大力幫助之下也平安地度過了人手不足的危機、營業額收利加倍，背後發生的芝麻小事暫且不追究了，可喜可賀可喜可賀。

（完）

後記：感謝看到最後。能寫一點在床上互相寵愛的兩人還滿開心的雖然還只是一點小肉渣，不過這種性事才剛開竅慢慢養成的感覺真是很可愛啊我這奇怪的性癖電波⋯⋯於是就這樣腦補了。最後都讓アズール收尾彷彿已成定番⋯⋯。

[ジェイフロ][R18]裏垢

有ハメ撮り描寫。アズール最後有出場。捏造有。

ジェイド開啟手機裡的マジカメ頁面跟一片記載得密密麻麻的帳號列表，那些帳號不是普通的好友，而是掛著鎖頭圖示或是公開的裏帳號，上頭還有許多小分類；普通煩惱、毀謗壞話、色情話題、交砲友、危險份子⋯⋯。原本ジェイド只是受アズール所託掌握學生們在非公開帳號裡透露的煩惱跟不為人知的弱點，曾幾何時自己也樂在其中，不管怎麼說，他喜歡觀察人，現在不費吹灰之力便能輕易地窺探到他人隱私跟某些他還不太了解的陸地知識，至於該如何駭入非公開帳號以及取得分帳資訊那就是商業機密了，所幸他也沒有興趣利用這些秘密去幹什麼大事，他只要觀察完之後整理成書類記錄或是口頭向アズール報告就行。  
裡頭最多的就是在老師跟寮長面前裝成一副優等學生的樣子，私底下卻在裏帳裡抱怨一堆壞話或是發一些想拿下寮長位置等不切實際妄想的學生，ジェイド知道這些都只是凡人的無稽之談罷了，畢竟真正努力的人是不會把時間跟精力浪費在經營裏帳號的，面對這些像水蚤的廢渣他可當作沒看到，只有歸於危險份子分類的人真的要搞事時，他才會私下瞞著アズール、跟兄弟一起採取必要的「行動」⋯⋯。  
「ジェイド、有出現想找アズール麻煩的雜魚嗎～？」  
フロイド看ジェイド專心地面對手機螢幕過了好長一段時間，探過頭來詢問。距離上次去跟雜魚警告已經過去好幾個月了，フロイド還嫌日子過得清閒無趣。  
「很可惜，最近一直沒有呢，不過倒是流行起了這種自拍影片，感覺滿有趣的。」  
「欸～是什麼我想看～」  
ジェイド將影片螢幕跟音量放大，只見畫面一片肉色交疊，看來是在做著那種不可告人的事，聲音傳來一男一女的調情話語，下一幕是近拍性器交合處的運動特寫。  
「呃⋯⋯ジェイド，這有什麼好拍的，真是不懂雜魚的口味⋯⋯。」フロイド一臉嫌棄，接著他還認出來了一個事實。「這不是跟我同班的xx嗎？看不出來是這種人啊⋯⋯。」  
「裏帳號就是這樣呢，可以發現很多新奇的事物，該說人不可貌相，海水不可斗量嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯像這樣一直盯著螢幕實在太無聊了，ジェイド你慢慢來，我先去睡囉～」  
フロイド對觀看他人隱私這種單調作業不到三分鐘就膩了，如果是有關自家人的話題那倒是另當別論。  
熟知フロイド個性的ジェイド，真正對フロイド來說會感到有趣的事早已在他腦海裡浮現，他拿起手機開啟錄影功能走向床邊⋯⋯。

「フロイド，現在就要睡覺了嗎？」  
「嗯？ジェイド你忙完了嗎？」  
「フロイド看起來很寂寞的樣子，第一時間當然要來陪フロイド⋯⋯。」  
「嘻嘻，被ジェイド看出來了嗎⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド摟上躺在床舖的フロイド，而フロイド也很自然地回應，任ジェイド的手伸進褲裡，撫摸尚未勃起的性器，同時ジェイド另一手還拿著手機，按下攝影按鍵、直對著下方。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，幹嘛拿著手機啊？剛才的事還沒搞好嗎？」フロイド察覺到ジェイド跟平常不太一樣，有點不耐煩地問。  
「跟剛才的事情沒關係喔，我正在把フロイド可愛的樣子用手機記錄下來。」  
說完，ジェイド把手機鏡頭對向フロイド，映照出滿臉疑惑的表情，而ジェイド接著把正在拍攝中的手機按了停止，並將剛才拍的畫面影片播映給フロイド看。  
「就是這樣的影片，フロイド⋯⋯可以用這種角度看到自己的這裡怎樣膨脹⋯⋯還有這裡、是如何被插入的⋯⋯。」  
不知何時開始ジェイド已準備好了潤滑油，甚至將手指伸進後穴進行擴張，面對突如其來的刺激，フロイド沒有反抗，反而將雙腿敞開至ジェイド方便辦事的角度，還奪走了ジェイド的手機。  
「ジェイドぉ～那我來拍吧，你專心幫我做♡」  
「那真是求之不得呢，フロイド。」  
看來フロイド果然對自拍產生興趣了。ジェイド專心用手指刺激前列腺的部位，發現フロイド的男根也隨著勃起，那拿著相機的手正在微微地顫抖。  
「フロイド，還好嗎？」  
「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯這樣鏡頭⋯拍出來的、是不是也會一直抖⋯⋯？」  
「對的，不過抖動的掌鏡也很不錯，這樣才能顯示⋯⋯做的時候有多激烈⋯⋯。」  
看洞口處已被擴張得差不多，粉色的開口皺褶一張一縮地、彷彿是在邀請ジェイド快點進行下一步的樣子，ジェイド便將手機從フロイド那邊拿回來。  
「フロイド，辛苦了，接下來讓我拍吧，フロイド只要好好享受就可以了。」  
「嗯♡⋯⋯那就交給ジェイド了♡」  
⋯⋯這晚フロイド的臉紅、嬌喘聲、胸膛上挺立的乳首、滴落的汗水、交合處激烈的一出一入、咕啾作響的摩擦水聲、連帶ジェイド自喉頭深處發出的低吟喘氣、各種會另人看了血脈僨張的畫面，全部收進鏡頭裡了。

＊

「欸～～～原來ジェイド的視角是這樣的啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我的聲音有叫得這麼大聲？」  
事後，フロイド鑑賞起剛才拍攝完的影片，還不斷地調整時間軸、重播、倒放、暫停。  
「冷靜下來之後覺得還真是拍了不得了的東西呢⋯⋯人類平常還會用這種影片當作自慰時方便代入情緒的助興劑來用。」  
「嗯⋯⋯看影片就能興奮了嗎？」  
「誰知道呢？所以陸地的生活才會這麼讓人覺得有趣呢⋯⋯。」  
「比起來我還是喜歡直接碰到ジェイド、讓ジェイド直接碰我。」  
フロイド將影片關掉，房間頓時恢復寧靜，他把手機還給ジェイド，迎來對方充滿笑意的眼神。  
「嗯，我也是喔，フロイド。」

＊

隔天，アズール一早登入マジカメ帳號，馬上就收到ジェイド給他的私人訊息（還附帶了影片），原以為有什麼重大消息是一大早就要報告的，但是當他打開訊息內容時差點要把口裡剛喝下的紅茶噴出來。  
「アズール，最近的裏帳號沒什麼值得提的動靜，倒是很流行這種自拍影片，我跟フロイド試著實際「行動」來拍了一次，成果還不錯，特別分享給アズール欣賞。注意：點播放前請注意音量還有留意四周有沒有人。PS:如果對觀賞高清完整版有興趣的話歡迎找我拿。」

（完）

後記：第五回噗浪ツイステ深夜60分創作文。主題是「善惡」。配合主題主要想呈現的是雙子在背後以「惡」行為維護アズール的「善」，任何對アズール有什麼反抗念頭的在實行前就被雙子給解決了，アズール能察覺到他人的厭「惡」跟雙子的「善」意幫忙、也知道雙子覺得有趣想隱藏的心情，而事情也沒鬧大所以不多做干涉跟表態，形成了一種無形默契的海寮三人。只是アズール沒想到又要接收來自雙子的閃光攻擊（誰害的），看來今天的海寮日子依舊過得很平安喜樂⋯⋯。補充說一下雖然是寫ジェイド分享他們滾床單自拍影片給アズール，但因為那種場合下的フロイド樣子只有ジェイド能獨佔，所以アズール看的版本大概只能看出是ジェイフロ在幹嘛還有交接處的一片模糊畫面跟最低音質，所謂的高清完整版也只有ジェイド跟フロイド能看的不可能給第三者。（真是可有可無的ジェイフロ豆知識補充）（アズール：你們這對エロウツボ兄弟打擾了我珍貴的早餐時光這代價可是很高的。）此篇文章中間的ジェイフロハメ撮り劇情跟60分的時間無關、是另外抽時間寫的。徹底沈浸在兩人世界裡不需要看什麼影片或是自拍的人魚兄弟⋯⋯一切只是一時好奇心衝動使然。

[ジェイフロ][R18]夜の影

因某些原因在オンボロ寮客房體驗一晚的兩人。保險套特殊設定。有♡喘。捏造有。充滿奇幻腦洞。

計劃順水推舟地進行中。   
ジェイド調查完オンボロ寮的所有房間，將結果速寫於最後要上呈給アズール的報告書，而フロイド則是嘴上說要去找水母們玩，實際上是為了別讓オンボロ寮裡的鬼魂打擾ジェイド的作業、跑去跟鬼魂們打交道。  
這晚是アズール提出的オクタヴィネル寮與オンボロ寮交換見學的實行之夜。  
為了方便之後可能在オンボロ寮舉辦的集會活動，アズール希望能另外抽時間了解裡頭的構造跟現況，作為交換報酬，他親自招待監督生與グリム到オクタヴィネル寮免費居住一晚需要花費一萬マドル以上的豪華客房、以及免費晚餐跟一個晚上都吃不完的鮪魚罐。  
「現在的時間，小蝦米他們應該要去客房睡覺了吧？」  
「嗯，手機上收到來自アズール的進度報告了，那麼我也回傳一下我們的狀況。」  
ジェイド與フロイド會合，一同進入監督生事先另外幫他們準備好的客房，雖然以給兩位身高190公分有餘的大男人使用來說是有點差強人意，但這已是整個オンボロ寮裡規格還算合格的一間了。  
「欸～～～房間好小好空，感覺好無聊啊⋯⋯不過床是雙人床呢。」  
フロイド一進房便衝到床沿一鼓作氣地躺下去，突然承受重量的床舖傳來幾聲嘎嘰作響。  
「哈哈⋯⋯不愧是オンボロ寮的床，破破爛爛的感覺、好像隨時會塌下去，真有趣！」  
「即使如此監督生還是特地幫我們打掃過了呢，床單也特別準備了吧，不管怎麼說，不是兩個單人床而是一個雙人床，這點還真是貼心呢。」  
「⋯⋯話這麼說，其實是ジェイド私底下偷偷橋好的吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯誰知道呢？」  
ジェイド在設置於牆壁角落的桌椅上整理行李，刻意撇開重點的回答，引來フロイド幾聲輕笑。  
「嘻嘻⋯⋯難得能在寮以外的床舖上睡覺～房間裡面沒有ジェイド的味道，真是新奇～」  
フロイド開始解開寮服襯衫的扣子，皮膚直接曝露在乾燥的空氣裡讓他有點不習慣，ジェイド立刻遞來一罐保濕乳液，手上還另外拿了幾樣物品放到床頭櫃上，フロイド接下乳液之後沒有動作，只看ジェイド在兩人可能躺下的地方另外鋪上一層毛巾，並解下衣物、塗抹乳液。フロイド突然對放在床頭的東西產生好奇，目光盯著不放。  
「フロイド，我幫你擦乳液吧。」  
ジェイド靠近フロイド，先將乳液擠在手裡預熱，雖然液體冰冷的感覺對他們來說比較熟悉，但是人類身體後天的皮膚狀況不是靠習慣就能夠控制得了，ジェイド等乳液變得與體溫相近後再抹上フロイド的胸膛，手指好幾次都故意掠過看似平坦的乳頭周圍，一層上完後，肌膚變得潤澤柔嫩，兩邊的乳頭也跟著挺立起來了。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
感受到指腹按壓的力道對乳頭的刺激，フロイド不禁低吟出聲，注意力也從那些道具回到ジェイド身上，他不甘示弱地吻上ジェイド的嘴，溫熱的粉色舌頭探入對方的然後交纏起來、互相交換對方的呼吸吐息，而ジェイド知道フロイド的興致已被萌發了，他將フロイド壓倒，並將自己的褲頭解開，露出半勃的性具，在中止接吻時，フロイド也用手摸了自己下面那隔著布料的硬起處。  
「ジェイドぉ～來摸我的、我摸ジェイド的～」  
「這真是誘人的邀請呢，フロイド⋯⋯。」  
看來今晚的フロイド對能在オンボロ寮房床上做愛這點感到很期待，這一切的準備都值得了。ジェイド回想起前陣子，フロイド才在床上說對老是在寮裡房間親熱這點有點膩了，可以的話想試試換個地方，ジェイド自己也想過這問題，不過他們跟アズール答應過必須遵守人類社會禮儀風氣，在這前提之下除了自己房間最能自由開放做愛之外，其他地方還真的有點難以挑戰，幸虧這次正好有這個機會，ジェイド順便做了一點小計劃，讓フロイド能享受一下特殊體驗，當然，自己也樂在其中。  
在雙方各有意思的狀況下，慾望的中心也隨之起舞上升，ジェイド拿起床頭櫃上的潤滑油，是他們一直以來用的那罐，結果フロイド不等ジェイド打開便搶過來倒在自己手上，甚至把沾滿潤滑油的手指往自己的後穴插入。  
「我自己來，ジェイド只要看就好了♡」  
「喔呀、這真是讓人困擾呢⋯⋯。」  
フロイド喜歡看ジェイド因為他的一舉一動而滿臉欲求不滿的表情，尤其是在最高潮的交合時候，但那時的フロイド自己都失去餘裕、無法掌握全局，現在的話倒是還能好好地把握局勢，フロイド接下來將手指增加至三根，並不斷刺激自己最敏感、也是ジェイド插進來衝刺時最舒服的地方，他覺得身體也跟著越來越火熱，雖然平常不喜歡這種熱度，但是在床上的話就另當別論了。  
ジェイド面對在眼前自己努力做著擴張的フロイド，想幫忙卻又因為想看到フロイド更多自淫的表情，整個左右為難出不了手。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯哈嗯⋯⋯フロイド的、這裡、進來三根手指囉⋯⋯」  
「不愧是フロイド、做得很好⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド順了フロイド頭上翹起的髮絲、舔拭耳際滲出的汗水，舌尖順勢挑撥耳飾被拿掉的空蕩耳洞，看整個耳朵爬上了紅潤色澤，忍不住再用牙尖輕輕地啃咬柔軟的耳垂、用嘴吸取，再繼續增加沾於其上的唾液，咕嚕咕嚕吸吮的水聲與下面フロイド指頭進出肉壁發出的濕滑聲色融合在一起，在這雙重進攻之際フロイド埋在ジェイド懷裡顫抖了一下，兩人的陰莖都勃起到迫不及待進行下一步行動的狀態。  
「⋯⋯自己完成潤滑的フロイド真是個乖孩子⋯⋯想要什麼獎勵嗎？」  
「ジェイドぉ⋯⋯想要⋯ジェイド的肉棒⋯插進來⋯這裡⋯⋯嗯♡」  
フロイド眼神朦朧地向ジェイド渴求，甚至將雙腿大幅地敞開，手指抵在洞口處，讓ジェイド看清裡頭粉肉色的起伏抖動。曾幾何時還是完全不懂人類性事的フロイド，經過數次的性愛經驗調教之下竟變得如此懂得如何挑釁，ジェイド臉上滿是興奮不已的笑意。  
「那麼今晚要給可愛的フロイド來點不一樣的獎賞。」  
ジェイド邊說邊從床頭櫃上放的小盒子裡拿出一個環狀的東西，撕開包裝並把那透明環狀套進自己的陽具上，フロイド馬上認出來那是保險套，但上面並不是光滑的樣子，好像還長了不少橡膠顆粒，他碰了一下，發現上頭沾滿奇怪的黏稠液體，看來這不是普通的潤滑劑，而是另外用魔法藥草調配出來的特殊藥水。  
察覺フロイド疑惑的眼神，ジェイド不給他詢問的機會，二話不說地抵在小穴入口，在推進的時候邊壁還像是自動反應一般包覆住腫大的性器吞入，才不到一半，內壁便傳來陣陣抖動。  
フロイド這才從身體感覺到這東西的侵入跟平常的狀況不太一樣，當內部腸壁包裹了顆粒之後使藥水更加地滲透進去，並從腹部深處由裡至外體會到某種搔癢難耐的感受。  
「フロイド、這是具有顆粒按摩跟催情藥功能的套子，藥水是從植物園的某個植物裡頭研發出來的。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，裡面感覺好奇怪，濕濕滑滑的⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯」  
在フロイド說話的同時，ジェイド又將下身往前推進，整根已埋在フロイド體內，內裏像在掙扎般地跳動，ジェイド朝那最敏感的前列腺位置頂去、稍微抽離後再施力衝撞，結果馬上從フロイド的反應得到答案。  
「嗯⋯！ジェイ⋯ド⋯⋯這個⋯⋯好⋯嗯啊⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯！ 」  
才被頂沒幾下フロイド就全身無力到彷彿要融化一般，底下厚重的壓迫感一波波地席捲前來，化作浪潮拍在全身上下被開啟的性感帶上，對フロイド來說這股未知的高潮來得太快了，因生理受到巨大入侵而自動溢出的淚水在眼眶裡打轉，然而希望能夠獲得更多快感進攻的期待心思卻悄悄地萌芽。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
見フロイド完全呈現酥軟狀態，有點淚眼汪汪的樣子，ジェイド才決定先暫停一下動作，卻反被フロイド裡面的抽動給狠力地吸住。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯繼續⋯⋯不要⋯停下來⋯⋯唔⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，你真的⋯⋯」  
⋯⋯——太會挑戰我的理智了。  
收到フロイド在身下滿是色氣索求的訊息，ジェイド也不再顧慮什麼，直接恢復動作，往那秘部中心處快速地衝刺，跟隨一前一後的抽送，圓頭的橡膠顆粒在裡面攪亂著，不明的白濁液體在一出一進之下擠出煽情的咕啾咕啾淫穢水聲，老舊床舖也受到震動影響嘎嘰嘎嘰地響個不停。  
フロイド完全抵擋不住ジェイド突如其來的強烈硬闖，陰莖前端已開始不由自主地噴出精液，情不自禁地發出連綿不斷的嬌喘愛語。  
「嗯♡⋯⋯啊⋯嗯唔⋯⋯ジェイド⋯ジェイド、要、射了、⋯⋯唔嗯♡⋯⋯哈啊♡ ⋯⋯！」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
在フロイド高潮射精的同時內部的擠壓震盪讓ジェイド也跟著解放，他悶哼一聲，將男根抽出，在摩擦到肉壁時フロイド又受到刺激而渾身顫抖了一次，ジェイド拔掉套子，累積在裡面的精液滴落在フロイド肚子上，與剛才フロイド射出的形成了小水窪，還有一些濺到鋪在底下的毛巾。  
フロイド眼神茫然地凝望ジェイド，在發洩完後意識還沒完全回歸，大腿根部消化麻痺的感觸使肌肉產生痙攣抖動，ジェイド思考魔藥的威力是不是太強了⋯⋯還是自己做得太過焦躁⋯⋯。  
「フロイド、還好嗎？」  
ジェイド清理完四周的液體以及汗水後，撫摸フロイド滿臉通紅的臉龐，逐漸拉回フロイド那還徘徊在快感餘韻之中的意識。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯不用擔心，我很好喔⋯⋯剛才的、好舒服啊！原來戴套子做也可以有這麼爽的感覺呢♡」  
「太好了，フロイド⋯⋯這次的留宿還喜歡嗎？」  
「很喜歡喔♡」  
フロイド話一說完便整個人撲上ジェイド，張開嘴伸出舌頭輕舔ジェイド的嘴唇。  
「⋯⋯能讓フロイド感到滿足，那真是再好也不過了。」  
ジェイド也跟著摟住フロイド，封上了那不太安份的嘴，回應心上人的求愛。  
在深沉的夜色之下月光透進房間，纏綿不斷的交疊之影於午夜深處持續地舞動下去⋯⋯。

（完）

後記：大家好，感謝看到最後，這次總算是有讓他們戴套，雖然不是普通的套。一開始動機只是想讓兩人體驗一下去擬似ラブホ的感覺結果⋯⋯。這次最後沒再アズール畢竟アズール忙著招待監督生跟グリム，而對於有好好完成任務的兄弟也不會再多問什麼，反正アズール還是能察覺到他們又幹嘛了。最後預告一下，這篇提到的潤滑催情藥水在之後會另外寫一篇補完，是關於他們在植物園フロイド遭到含有特殊黏液的觸手植物襲擊的故事。標題應該會是木陰の影。一樣都充滿了奇幻腦洞妄想。

[ジェイフロ][R18]木陰の影

因某些原因在植物園體驗野戰的兩人。植物觸手特殊設定。有♡喘。捏造有。充滿奇幻腦洞。アズール有一點出場。時間點算是夜の影的前篇但分開看無差。

「啊～好熱啊！ジェイド～我可以把實驗服外套脫了嗎？」  
「フロイド，再忍耐一下吧，快到目的地點了。」  
混著泥土氣味和雨林潮濕的空氣加上熱帶氣候室溫讓フロイド忍不住抱怨，他打開外套的扣子、看向走在身旁的ジェイド一臉餘裕，心想ジェイド真不愧是植物園常客，在熱帶溫室區的濕熱環境下沒有任何動搖，對地理位置也很熟悉，即使是接受來自アズール煩人的任務委託也任勞任怨的樣子，甚至還帶點興奮，從小道消息那邊得知植物園最近出現了某種變異的植物之後。  
與其說是變異的植物，似乎也能說是類似某種會襲擊生物的食人花，聽同寮的目擊學生說那個謎之食人花還會伸出觸手攻擊四周，可能是誰在那邊栽培植物時因魔法藥水而變異出來的，不敢收拾就變成這副局面了，アズール聽聞消息只覺得那個植物將是拿來煉藥的珍貴素材，剷除之後還能替學園立功，馬上給ジェイド跟フロイド在放學後特別休假去捕捉植物。

「ジェイド、フロイド，這件事就拜託你們了，フロイド先進入植物攻擊範圍內誘導，埋伏在後面的ジェイド再使用我特製的魔法藥水對植物回擊，等目標物不能動彈後再裝進這個實驗罐裡，任務執行當中有什麼意外的話再聯絡我。」  
「欸～～還要走進植物園裡面，感覺好麻煩啊⋯⋯アズール那麼有興趣的話給アズール去就好了嘛。」  
「我還有一堆事情等著處理，那來這麼多的時間。」  
「フロイド，誘導這個工作只能交給我們當中行動力最敏捷的フロイド了，畢竟アズール運動神經不太好呢⋯⋯。」  
「啊⋯⋯說的也是⋯⋯那麼這次就讓富有慈悲精神的フロイド特別幫助一下跑不動的アズール吧。」  
「你們⋯⋯我都聽到了！」

對於這事フロイド原本壓根沒有興趣的，在ジェイド的勸說之下才覺得去見識一下那個長了觸手的怪物也沒什麼不好，甚至覺得事情似乎很有趣。在ジェイド的帶路之下兩人走進植物園熱帶區域深處，茂密的雨林蕨木叢生、地上石磚也長滿苔蘚，是平常鮮少有學生會主動踏進的地方，連ジェイド也是第一次走到如此接近植物園盡頭之地。  
看來就是這裡了。ジェイド提醒フロイド要注意腳邊動靜後便前往背風隱蔽處待機，接著他們靈敏的嗅覺都聞到一股獨特的花香味，下一秒右前方伸來一個深綠色的藤蔓往フロイド腳下鑽去，フロイド馬上反應躲過，沒料到後方隨即出現另一個直徑更加粗大的藤蔓往フロイド腰部纏繞、並往反方向拉去，由於力道過於強勁，フロイド一時掙脫不開，只能任著藤蔓拉往角落暗處。  
フロイド想那邊應該就是這個觸手怪植物的大本營了，直接讓他帶自己過去也好，此時纏在他腰際上的藤蔓開始分泌出了奇怪的透明汁液，甚至出現其他大小的藤蔓把他的實驗服外套給脫掉，動作迅速的彷彿人類的手腳一樣，フロイド聽見遠處ジェイド呼喊他名字的聲音，正開口想回話，附近的藤蔓卻化為滿是黏稠液體的軟體觸手，各自固定フロイド的四肢，其中一個還往嘴裡伸進，邊配合口腔調整大小邊往食道延伸，使フロイド無法出聲，甚至快要不能正常呼吸，他看見前方ジェイド吃驚又滿臉擔心的神情，這才意識到事情走向真的不妙，然而越抵抗纏在身上的觸手就綁得越緊、上頭的黏液在白色襯衫上附著摩擦的動作之下搞得肌膚也變得濕滑難耐、自己的精力逐漸被吸走、全身無力起來⋯⋯。  
「フロイド！！」  
ジェイド大喊出聲，彷彿是要喚醒フロイド的意識，下一刻用特製魔法藥水往隱藏在草叢裡的本體攻擊，唰——地像是倒進溶劑之下產生了化學反應，燒焦味道撲鼻而來，觸手紛紛縮回、空氣裡那股花香味也消失了，回到充滿雨水沖刷過後的泥土味，ジェイド趕緊開啟實驗罐回收本體，在失去魔力之下只是一個普通的食人花長相，確定目標物捕捉成功後，ジェイド將注意力回到倒坐在地的フロイド身上。  
「フロイド，沒事吧？能站起來嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
フロイド搖起頭，覺得喉嚨非常乾燥、乾咳了幾聲，接起ジェイド遞來的水喝下幾口之後才能出聲說話。  
「哈啊⋯⋯ジェイドぉ⋯⋯剛才真恐怖，覺得是不是要死了⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、有我在，你不會死的。」  
「嘻嘻⋯⋯開玩笑的啦，ジェイド的表情也太認真。」  
フロイド試著動起手腳，確定能自由行動，沒有受到什麼影響，在ジェイド的攙扶下站起身來，兩人都以為可以直接回去交差了，然而無法意料的事情卻在此刻發生，フロイド突然使不太上力氣，ジェイド先扶フロイド到角落樹蔭底下休息，判斷得用揹的帶フロイド回去，並在旁聯絡アズール請他來幫忙收拾，結果フロイド還是嘗試站起身來，只是必須扶著樹幹，此時他覺得身上那些被觸手纏過尚未全乾的濕潤處傳來幾股搔癢感、衣服與肌膚貼合的地方也十分不適，他索性脫掉襯衫跟解開褲頭，這才發現一個事實，下面那根不該翹起來的現在卻是勃起狀態，留意到自己身體狀況時，有道熱流一股作氣地由下往上竄，臉頰跟著發熱、心跳加快起來。  
ジェイド注意到フロイド的異樣，馬上判斷出都是剛才的觸手惹的禍，可能是分泌了隨時間發揮產生催情效果的魔藥。他撫上フロイド的臉龐和額頭，確認還不至於到發燒的溫度後，見フロイド眼神矇矓泛淚、粉色的雙唇微開，撲過來的身軀傳遞溫熱的誘人氣息。  
「じぇいどぉ⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯身⋯好⋯⋯怪⋯喔⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯這下還真是困擾了⋯⋯。」  
這是完全中上魔藥效果的フロイド，說話都口齒不清、話語凌亂不成句。ジェイド心想，要解決現在フロイド的狀況，最快的就是現場幫他排解出來，或者要フロイド先忍耐、並帶著這樣發情的狀態回寮⋯⋯。看來答案不用多想只有一個。  
「フロイド、放心交給我吧。」  
ジェイド二話不說，觸及フロイド身下的硬挺物，フロイド全身顫抖了一下，然後漸漸習慣和享受ジェイド給他搓弄的手勁速度，然而這樣的快感只有一時，過不了多久，フロイド又覺得身體奇怪了，不知名的內部似乎還渴求想要更多的樣子，他扭動腰身，雙腿不由自主地打開。  
照ジェイド的經驗推斷這時的フロイド應該是要射的時候，可是現在的フロイド已不能靠常理判斷，只靠愛撫前面是無法得到射精的解脫。  
「じぇいど⋯想要⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯不是⋯じぇいど～～⋯⋯」  
フロイド發現自己根本無法完整表達想說的句子，不過這點小事也完全不用擔心，因為就算不出聲，ジェイド也明白目前的フロイド想說的、心裡想的、最想要的。  
ジェイド直接吻上フロイド欲言又止的嘴，手繞到後面往フロイド最渴望的地方探進之後，他驚嘆裡頭竟是濕潤的，原本不該有的水份，竟然自己分泌出來，內壁也配合他的手指入侵緊密地包覆，絲毫沒有拒絕的意思。  
看來馬上就能插入了吧。  
ジェイド與フロイド的嘴分開，連吞嚥口水都顯得遲緩的フロイド從嘴角流下一條水絲，闔不上的嘴不斷地增加求愛的信息，讓ジェイド覺得要上了現在呈現軟綿綿又淫蕩狀態的フロイド，比平常更加來得禁忌背德感，這難以言喻的感覺反讓ジェイド更加興奮。  
ジェイド將フロイド轉向面對樹幹的位置，讓他能雙手扶在上面支撐身體，自己再將陽具堵在下方的後穴入口處，在フロイド耳邊低語。  
「フロイド、真正想要的是這個？」  
「嗯⋯♡⋯要⋯⋯♡じぇいど♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來會有點激烈，抓好了。」  
ジェイド用極為溫柔的語氣向フロイド叮嚀，這已是他還能維持理智的極限，下一秒當他將陰莖推進時，裡頭像是迫不及待被侵犯似地吸上來，原本狹隘的腸道不斷抖動隨他的深入愈加附著，一進一出的抽插水聲咕啾咕啾地作響，滿是潤滑用的液體跟著抽送的動作漏出後自大腿根部滑落下來。自己的生理欲求頓時被填滿的フロイド，此時什麼也沒法思考，只能任由快感化為一聲聲的甜蜜嬌喘⋯⋯。  
「唔哈⋯⋯啊、嗯嗯♡、啊♡⋯⋯」  
「フロイド、⋯這裡是、⋯你喜歡的、⋯地方對吧、」  
「啊♡、⋯じぇ、いどぉ♡、⋯唔嗯嗯♡、⋯啊啊♡、」  
ジェイド刻意往熟知的敏感處接連大力地頂上幾次，還不忘在フロイド耳後挑撥，看他泛紅的肩頸，似乎聞到剛才那股花香，但是現在的味道更加地甜美可愛，讓ジェイド自動張開了嘴露出尖牙，往フロイド的後頸咬下去，一瞬間フロイド嗚啊啊地叫喊一聲，全身顫抖不已，前方開始因為高潮絕頂射出大量精液，而那還停留在體內的肉棒也來不及拔出便射精了。  
雙雙發洩的兩人維持現狀喘氣著，直至ジェイド看到被自己咬到出現血跡的傷痕才想起必須回到現況，等他拔出男根後フロイド已用盡全身力氣，眼神失焦地癱進ジェイド懷裡，下半身已被不明液體跟濃稠精液和兩人份的汗水搞得濕漉漉成一片不堪入目的景象。

「⋯⋯結束了嗎？ジェイド、フロイド。」  
從反方向的樹叢裡出現了一個人影，正是剛才ジェイド聯絡到的アズール，看來已經在附近待機一陣子等得不耐煩的樣子，但他還是遞出了處理傷口的藥物跟剛才フロイド被襲擊時丟在別處的實驗服外套大衣。  
「アズール，感謝您幫忙把風，只是讓您看到不太雅觀的畫面了呢，真是抱歉。」  
「⋯⋯就結果來說你們有達成任務就好，詳細寫在報告書吧，フロイド的狀況還好嗎？」  
アズール拿起實驗罐，而ジェイド替フロイド清理完身體後，フロイド也慢慢恢復意識，只是經過一番激烈又奇異的性事之後甚至讓ジェイド懷疑フロイド是否能保有剛才的記憶。  
「フロイド，身體還好嗎？」  
濕透的襯衫已穿不了，ジェイド拿起實驗服外套給フロイド穿上，撫過背後的傷口時內心緊揪了一下，雖然是尚待調查的非本意行為，但是傷害還是造成了。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯アズール也在啊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド的嗓音沙啞無力，ジェイド給フロイド喝水後打算揹起フロイド，看フロイド沒事的樣子也不再多問什麼，フロイド內心暗想自己其實能夠走路，但比起自己走還是給ジェイド揹更好玩，他滿意地跳上ジェイド的背，在ジェイド耳邊悄悄地說剛才的野外做愛真是太舒服了，以後有機會的話不想一直待在房間裡做了想要另外找地方再做一次。ジェイド也輕笑著回他幾個選項：圖書館、保健室、還是要趁アズール不在的VIP室？  
「都想要♡」  
「你們⋯⋯我都聽到了！本來還有點擔心你們的，真是白搭了！！」

（完）

後記：感謝大家看到最後，上一篇也有看的話也很感激～（跪）  
這次嘗試用了じぇいど是想呈現當做到已經口語不清有點大舌頭感覺時的語氣。  
還有插入活塞運動的時候這兩句有互相搭配節奏的感覺：「フロイド、⋯這裡是、⋯你喜歡的、⋯地方對吧、」「啊♡、⋯じぇ、いどぉ♡、⋯唔嗯嗯♡、⋯啊啊♡、」  
觸手的液體竟然有ABO化功能，融合要素也太多了吧（）  
最後的アズール，他真的很慈悲很帥氣很溫柔在兩人翻雲覆雨活春宮的時候能看懂現場狀況幫把風、還幫忙收尾，我真的滿喜歡他。（雖然這時候講說服力ZERO）

[ジェイフロ][R18]30分だけの姉妹

後天女體化的兩人。アズール有出場。有ジェイフロ女體超輕微R18內容描寫。場地保健室。捏造有。

接到關於某對兄弟在鍊金術課堂上出了意外事故的消息後，アズール帶著能夠馬上解除魔法效能的藥水前往保健室。那藥水是他之前才私調出來以備不時之需用的，沒想到這麼快就要派上用場，由於下午還有副寮長會議跟餐廳的排班，為了讓他們早點回到正常狀態，不得不把握時間使用。等他進到保健室後一開始還看不到那對兄弟在哪裡，但是下一秒憑著大量的魔法藥水氣味就能知道了，他走向最裡面的床位，拉開圍起來的白色布幕。  
「ジェイド、フロイド，出來吧，我知道你們在⋯⋯」  
下一刻映入アズール眼簾的是一左一右、身上僅批著不合身的實驗服外套的雙胞胎女孩，她們坐在床沿盯著アズール，看他有點吃驚的表情，其中一方突然嘻嘻哈哈大笑地站起身來。  
「アズール～！！我們被別組的藥水潑到變成女孩子囉～～！！怎麼樣？我看起來可愛嗎～？」  
フロイド一副興高采烈的樣子，相對之下アズール冷靜地觀察起フロイド的身體。  
原來如此，看來這是フロイド沒錯了，黑色的挑染跟異瞳色都維持原本的位置，只有頭髮長度變長、身型跟性徵變成女性⋯⋯這藥水的完成度還滿高的嘛⋯⋯之後有必要了解一下是誰製作的⋯⋯。  
「アズール、對女體化後的フロイド看出神了呢。」一旁的ジェイド跟著站起身來靠近アズール，アズール這才發現兩人即使女體化了身高竟然還是比他還高，加上女性的肌膚白皙透亮、姣好的身材、雙瞳變大也圓潤許多，アズール心想：該說是天生麗質嗎，這對姐妹簡直可以直接成為年輕女模出道賺錢，唯一可惜的是聲音還維持原樣吧，要是我的話不費吹灰之力就能調配出改變聲線的藥⋯⋯啊不對，現在要趕快讓她們變回原樣才行。  
「咳，失禮了，看來你們這次真是遭到不小的麻煩呢，不過不用擔心，現在馬上喝了我精心調配過的藥水，10分鐘後就能變回來了。」  
アズール雙手將藥水遞到兩人面前，卻換來フロイド的不滿：「我才不要喝，難得可以變成女生，維持現狀等藥效自己過了就好了嘛。」  
「你們沒忘記下午還有什麼事情要忙吧？而且現在身體處於無法自由使用魔法的狀態，出去做事太危險了。」  
「欸⋯⋯不想喝就是不想喝嘛⋯⋯。」フロイド坐回床邊，還把嘴巴摀起來鬧彆扭。  
正經認真的アズール不打算對無理取鬧的フロイド退讓，他使出能讓フロイド全身無法動彈的魔法，目前處於手無縛雞之力的フロイド只能讓放在嘴上的雙手被迫扯開、腰際像是有什麼鐵鎖束縛住、嘴巴也被強力打開，正當アズール拿起藥水準備往フロイド嘴裡灌時，被ジェイド突然的出聲給阻止。  
「アズール！你的魔法讓フロイド受傷了。」  
「！？」  
聽到受傷一詞，アズール馬上解開魔法並停止動作，在フロイド手臂與腰上留下鮮紅的烙印。看來是低估現在的女體狀態、加上還以對待フロイド是男性的意識之下出手，如果眼前是貨真價實的女性還這樣做的話那真是毫無紳士風範的人渣。  
「然後，我把剛才的景象拍下來了，身為オクタヴィネル寮長，竟然對接近裸體而且沒有魔法反抗能力的美少女出手強行灌藥，這照片要是傳出去不知會變成怎樣呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド露出計劃順利進行的得逞笑容，將手機畫面顯示給アズール看，剛才的景象的確被拍得一清二楚，フロイド也在旁若無其事地笑出聲，アズール這下不想再浪費時間跟這對女體化後也不改本性的鱔魚「姐妹」耗下去。  
「⋯⋯唉，ジェイド、フロイド，你們要什麼交換條件，說吧。」  
「讓我跟フロイド維持原樣待在這裡半小時吧，半小時後我們就會乖乖喝藥去做下午該做的事。」  
「你們待在這裡要做什⋯⋯。」アズール問話到一半，看ジェイド坐到フロイド身邊，アズール知道自己不用再多問了，這裡是無人的保健室、有床、有身上只穿一件外套的⋯⋯正在深情對視的情侶。他轉身去醫藥櫃拿了一個能讓魔法烙印消失的藥盒遞給ジェイド，叮嚀一下記得只有半小時之後便拉上布幕匆匆離去。

＊

「真不愧是ジェイド，アズール完全沒辦法反駁呢，嘻嘻。」  
「要歸功於フロイド的苦肉計呢⋯⋯藥擦完了，感覺還好嗎？」  
「完全沒事喔！比起這個沒多少時間了，快點來吧，ジェイド。」  
女孩身的フロイド拉下同是女孩身的ジェイド一起躺倒於保健室那蓬鬆的床鋪上，兩人份及肩的柔順長髮紛紛散落於枕間與肩頸處，她們眨著水靈透澈的大眼睛，對面的瞳孔裡能夠映出對方與自己相似的臉蛋。ジェイド緩慢地壓上フロイド，輕撫她柔軟的面頰，像是對待易碎物品，溫柔又小心，這舉動讓フロイド不禁偷笑，說她沒那麼脆弱，說完便張開嘴大力地吻上了ジェイド，比平常還迷你可人的唇瓣與舌尖肆意地交纏在一塊，原本單純的碰觸也逐漸煽情起來，ジェイド的手游移至フロイド胸口，フロイド也摸上ジェイド的。  
兩位男人魚都是第一次面對人類女性的胸部，フロイド邊驚奇地說ジェイド的好像比我還大耶⋯⋯。手指邊捏揉那富有彈性與光澤的乳房，ジェイド也不甘示弱地用指尖扭轉前方敏感尖挺的乳頭，他知道女性這裡也是敏感帶，下一刻他便往下張嘴含住，並用舌頭跟唾液沿著粉紅乳暈繚繞挑弄，再吸吮沿著山峰線條流下的液體，他看向フロイド，小巧精緻的臉龐上已渲染不少紅潤色澤，跟平常一樣，即便是女性的身體，對彼此的觸碰習慣還是相同的，ジェイド也感到自己身體有股微熱慾望正在蠢蠢欲動，他想要撫摸更多現在的フロイド、讓フロイド也感受來自他的求愛、佔有現在的「她」。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド的頭髮，好癢喔。」  
ジェイド深綠色的長髮細絲像瀑布一般散佈於フロイド的胸脯側乳和腋窩處，讓他忍不住出聲抗議，ジェイド掩嘴輕笑幾聲，接著一把抓起所有的頭髮，束起一個長馬尾放至身後，所有動作簡單俐落、一氣呵成，看在フロイド眼底顯得非常興奮，他禁不住稱讚ジェイド綁起頭髮的樣子好可愛。  
「フロイド也很可愛喔。」不管是什麼樣子，在ジェイド心目中フロイド永遠都是最可愛的存在，即使是現在跟著陰晴不定把床事情緒都拋於九霄雲外的フロイド。  
「⋯⋯フロイド要不要試試綁個公主頭？一定很適合。」  
「嗯，フロイド想要人魚公主結婚的髮型！有辮子跟貝殼海星髮飾的那種！」  
「嗯⋯⋯可惜現在沒有髮飾呢，就用這個來頂替吧。」  
——ジェイド取下フロイド的耳飾；那是他們成雙成對的、不管發生什麼事都會跟著對方在一起直到盡頭，永恆誓言的象徵。

＊

當天夜晚等所有事情都忙完後，フロイド跟ジェイド拿起手機，故意對アズール說：「アズール你看！很可愛對吧！」「即使魔法會消失，但是相機留下的記錄卻會永遠留存呢。」  
アズール以為不懷好意的兩人又要給他看什麼奇怪嚇人的照片，結果是「她們」綁著特殊髮型的合照。  
看眼前就是很想逼自己說出「很可愛」「好厲害」的兩人，對於其實那30分鐘是在研究怎麼綁好公主頭的髮型嗎？這個問題，アズール就不多加細問了，因為，照片上綻放溫暖燦爛笑容的兩位女孩真的滿可愛的。

（完）

後記：感謝不怕雷點進來看完的大家（跪）雖然只有30分鐘的體驗但記憶是永恆的，恭喜她們他們已結婚（淚）（順便不重要地小小一提這篇的「她」跟「他」的用處地方都是有轉換用意的不是一直打錯雖然很容易打錯（抹臉））

[ジェイフロ][R18]♡Sugar♡

フロイド主動奉仕口交。騎乘位。有♡喘。潮吹描寫。是♡Sweet♡的笨蛋情侶後續但分開看也可以。PS：ジェイド配合フロイド的語氣所以一點點地方跟フロイド說情話時語尾也會附愛心，一切都是因為作者無可救藥的腦洞性癖。

這晚的フロイド，等ジェイド下班後做了愛妻料理（裡面加了蘑菇）、親手餵食、以嘴餵糖果，就在要點燃起慾火之際被アズール趕回房間，當然這一切沒有到這邊就結束，ジェイド一開始還以為是フロイド一時的心血來潮、興致興起，到房間後熱情就會減退，然而在他們一起進入淋浴室時，フロイド又開始行動了。  
「今天ジェイド辛苦了一整天，讓我來幫你搓背♡」  
以往他們都是各洗各的居多，畢竟通常回房後馬上就會來一場激情交流，這次フロイド卻跑去找ジェイド，要兩人一起淋浴。在空間不大的淋浴室裡，兩人面對面緊貼著身體，蓮蓬頭掛在上頭，水柱嘩啦嘩啦地往下淋，紛紛落在兩人身上濺出一樣大小的水花。フロイド拿著沾滿沐浴乳的海綿、手伸到ジェイド後背開始上下搓洗，而ジェイド卻是滿手潤滑油，手伸進フロイド下方隱密的後穴入口處、放入一根手指，フロイド身體神經反射性地將雙腿打開，讓ジェイド整根手指都埋了進去。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ～現在就要擴張了嗎？」フロイド停下動作，語氣帶點抱怨。  
「嗯，等會上床的時候就可以直接做了⋯⋯。」  
フロイド笑了出聲說ジェイド真是心急。底下手指已來到第三根，而且前列腺的地方也不斷被指腹刺激著，フロイド心跳開始加快、手腳也跟著無力，已無法好好地幫ジェイド搓背，他索性丟掉海綿，與ジェイド接吻，下面那根男性性徵隨著ジェイド的挑撥而勃起，ジェイド也在フロイド唇邊笑出聲說：「フロイド⋯⋯先射出來吧。」  
ジェイド手同時摸上腫大的男根搓弄起來，讓フロイド渾身酸麻，滿心期待地回覆：「ジェイド，好唷♡」  
冷水已澆不滅兩人互相點燃的情慾之火，最後他們只互相用毛巾擦完頭髮、甚至來不及將頭髮吹乾便雙雙倒於床上、四肢交纏，進行一齣纏綿火熱、唇齒相依的舌吻，在吸取對方啊嗯的吐息當中還混雜著唔嗯的細碎低吟，フロイド的大腿接著碰觸到ジェイド下方略為腫脹的男根，他停止了接吻，舔了一下嘴角的唾液後開口：「ジェイド，今晚讓フロイド來幫你服務♡，ジェイド不用動了，躺著就可以囉。」  
說完，フロイド往下移動身子、扶上ジェイド那稍微勃起的陰莖，二話不說直接張嘴含下。  
「唔⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド平常很少有機會讓フロイド口交，通常都是自己主導行為跟體位，這下突然被主動的フロイド服務，ジェイド一時還無法反應過來，只感受到陰莖被包覆在溫熱的嘴裡、龜頭處被柔軟的舌頭舔舐，他撫摸フロイド尚未全乾的頭髮，看フロイド嘴巴開始上下一進一出，都是他曾經對フロイド做過的手法，觸覺跟視覺效果令人血脈賁張，ジェイド那被含住的明顯更加膨脹。フロイド知道現在的ジェイド很有感覺，停下了動作。  
「ジェイド，覺得舒服嗎？」  
「很舒服喔⋯⋯フロイド。」  
「接下來還要給ジェイド更舒服的♡」  
フロイド舔去嘴邊的水漬，坐上ジェイド腰際，並將自己在淋浴室便擴張完的小穴入口稍微打開，對準ジェイド那站立的欲望中心之後往下壓，ジェイド見狀扶上フロイド的腰並施予阻力，不想讓フロイド速度太快造成擦傷，但是フロイド卻無視ジェイド的阻擋，轉眼間已把ジェイド的陽具完全吞下，ジェイド被濕熱又帶點顫抖的肉壁緊密地含住，角度上兩人的私密結合處也看得一清二楚，還有フロイド自己再度硬起的陰莖。  
「把ジェイド⋯⋯放進來了喔⋯⋯フロイド的裡面。」  
「フロイド的這裡⋯⋯又站起來了呢，剛才不是才射過一次、這麼渴望嗎⋯⋯。」  
「嗯唔⋯⋯！」  
ジェイド故意搓揉挺立在眼前的肉棒，引來フロイド的嬌聲回應，裡面也跟著反應緊縮一陣，隱忍的表情盡收於ジェイド眼底。  
「フロイド，真可愛呢⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイドぉ、不要捉弄我啦！我要動了喔⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊說邊故意扭了一下腰身，這番抗議聽在ジェイド耳裡只是可愛的撒嬌、美好的催情劑。  
「嗯，我迫不及待地想要來自フロイド的服務呢。」  
「嘻嘻，フロイド會馬上讓ジェイド舒服到上天堂♡」  
「フロイド的煽情台詞變多了呢♡，在哪邊學的？」  
「都是⋯⋯跟、ジェイド學的⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
停頓的姿勢沒有維持多久，フロイド開始上下擺動起來，粉色的穴口一張一閉地吞吐，將陰莖往下含至最深處再向上拉起，潤滑用的液體順著形狀溢出，傳出幾陣噗哧噗哧的淫靡水聲。  
「唔嗯⋯ジェイ、ド、舒服嗎？嗯⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯フロイド⋯⋯做得很好喔⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド見フロイド前方不斷跟著動作搖晃的男根邊顫抖邊滴出忍耐液，不禁整手握下它並給予愛撫，決定要讓フロイド先射出來。  
「等等⋯！ジェイド⋯⋯！這樣⋯會射⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯！嗯♡ ⋯⋯嗯啊♡ ⋯⋯！」  
不出幾下白濁的精液便毫無預警地噴灑出來，撒在兩人腹部，有些還往上濺到フロイド臉頰，フロイド這才將身子移開ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド真是的，為什麼是我先射啦⋯⋯。」  
「因為フロイド的身體變得越來越敏感了吧，摸幾下就射，真是困擾呢♡ ⋯⋯。」  
「不知道是誰害的⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
ジェイド往前捧起フロイド臉龐並伸出舌頭舔了幾下，還沾在臉上的液體被舔完之後，ジェイド緩緩開口：「今晚感謝來自フロイド美味的美食款待，接下來就輪到我給フロイド獎勵囉⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯嗯♡フロイド也會好好滿足ジェイド的喔♡」  
事實上，面對フロイド一連串的挑弄攻勢，ジェイド已快忍不住了，他往前壓倒フロイド，並重新握住那剛射精甚至還沒完全軟下的性器，才剛射過的龜頭前端還非常敏感，遭到ジェイド的故意碰觸，フロイド禁不住來自底下快感的襲擊，情不自禁地發出淫語嬌喘。  
「啊⋯！♡那邊⋯⋯！不行⋯啊♡⋯⋯じぇい、ど♡、嗯唔♡⋯哈啊⋯♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド的這邊⋯一整個欲求不滿的樣子呢。」  
看フロイド後穴因為前方的刺激不斷一開一閉地抖動，ジェイド順勢將自己的插入フロイド那尚未得到滿足的部位、直接頂入最深處，往最敏感的地帶衝刺，フロイド原本空虛的體內馬上被填滿，甜蜜又讓人麻痹的電流通過全身。  
「唔嗯♡⋯！！じぇいど、好⋯舒服⋯♡！想要⋯更多♡⋯⋯」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯我知道了、別吸這麼緊⋯⋯。」  
フロイド配合ジェイド的前後動作，濕黏的腸壁在退出時依依不捨地緊緊地吸附、進入時又是柔軟舒適的包裹著，體會到來自フロイド的渴求訊息，ジェイド加速推動抽插，手上的動作也一起加快，然後是フロイド彷彿快要融化的愛喘淫語迴響在耳際。  
「じぇいど、♡要⋯要射了♡⋯、嗯唔⋯♡！哈啊⋯♡、唔⋯嗯♡！嗯嗯啊啊啊⋯⋯♡♡♡！！」  
「⋯フロイド、我也⋯⋯唔嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド就這樣留在フロイド體內發洩出濃稠欲望，而フロイド沈浸在無射精高潮裡，視線矇矓、胸膛起伏喘氣、大腿鼠蹊部也跟著輕微顫抖。ジェイド熟知現在的フロイド十分敏感，再動個幾下、大力拔出來可能又會高潮甚至潮吹，他向前詢問フロイド。  
「フロイド⋯⋯這邊還很敏感對吧？」ジェイド邊說還邊刻意頂了一下。  
「唔⋯！じぇいど♡⋯這樣又⋯要射⋯⋯」  
フロイド腦袋逐漸恢復思考，想起每次最後做得激烈到潮吹噴出一大堆透明液體的事，在跟ジェイド做愛到最後沒有比這個更加快感的事了，但是也像慢性中毒一樣，體驗過了之後就會開始期待，而這次也是，在ジェイド誘人的問話之下已能料到結局的到來。  
「這次也盡情地射出來吧⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
在フロイド沒來得及反應前ジェイド再度使力地恢復幾道進出、而後突然拔出。  
「⋯⋯嗯♡、啊♡♡啊⋯！！唔嗯♡要、要去了、嗯嗯、♡啊、啊啊啊啊⋯⋯！！！」  
即使在預告之下フロイド依舊禁不起來自ジェイド純熟迅速的刺激，最後射出的大量愛液淌在兩人中間淋濕了一片，才剛洗過的床單也是又要重洗一次（就只有這對兄弟房間洗床單的頻率寮內最高結果引起話題被アズール唸），不過這些小事在眼裡只有對方的兩人面前已微不足道。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ、今晚的我好吃嗎♡」  
「我可愛的フロイド、每天都很好吃喔♡」

（完）

後記：感謝大家這篇也看到最後。我覺得現在的自己更新速率跟風格⋯⋯彷彿自己是個ジェイフロR18文生產工具人♡大濕（抹臉）但就是止不住想打出來的手⋯⋯！！！希望這篇肉文能傳達出フロイド主動奉仕的萌跟笨蛋情侶滾床單之感⋯⋯。  
最近的冥婚活動恭喜ジェイフロ公眾調情結婚！嫉妒的フロイド還有故意享受看到フロイド反應的ジェイド、看其他眾人的態度也都對ジェイフロ默認（棄療）了吧！真是太讚啦感謝官方！！！（雙手合十）

[ジェイフロ][R18]鼓動

兩人的初夜。十分溫柔事先做好研究的ジェイド跟身體適應力非凡的フロイド。有♡喘。

一年級的他們，每天白天都在努力讓自己適應人類雙腳的陸地生活，就這樣過了半學期，一轉眼就快要升上二年級。  
晚上回到寮房洗完澡後，フロイド按耐不住一整天的疲累不堪，直接往ジェイド床上倒下，坐在床邊的ジェイド只是微笑地，叫フロイド別這麼大力床可能會壞。  
「ジェイドぉ⋯⋯今晚也來做『那個』吧～」フロイド用只有他們之間能聽懂的隱語暗示ジェイド。  
「昨晚已經做過了，今晚也要嗎？」  
「嗯！因為白天都碰不到ジェイド嘛⋯⋯。」連班級也不同的他們，能碰面的只有共同課程、打工、跟晚上的睡覺時間，加上現在的フロイド跟ジェイド兩人的真正關係，已不像一般人眼中的兄弟情誼這麼簡單。  
「雖然身為思春期少年性慾難免比較高，但是這種事每天做的話對身體還是不太好喔。」ジェイド口裡說著類似大人說教的話，手卻拉下フロイド的睡褲，往藏在內褲裡的人類雄性生殖器探去，而フロイド也不遑多讓，他嘿嘿地調皮笑出聲，也摸向ジェイド的褲頭。  
互相幫忙愛撫對方的陰莖直至射精為止，這是他們為了排解人類身體所帶來的性慾的做法，原本是人魚的他們，性構造跟人類不一樣，不止白天要習慣，晚上也有晚上的課題要解決。一開始是ジェイド先想好怎麼做之後才向フロイド提議，フロイド只單純因為有趣而答應，沒想到フロイド從此之後愛上射精的愉快感受，加上喜歡跟ジェイド互相碰觸纏繞的感覺，從此之後次數也自然增加了。  
「フロイド、這裡很舒服對吧？」  
「嗯⋯♡很舒服、ジェイド、再多摸一點⋯⋯。」  
久而久之ジェイド也越來越了解要怎樣碰觸フロイド能讓他覺得舒服跟得到快感，現在不只是性器，連乳頭跟耳根都被攻陷了，他知道自己正在逐漸開發フロイド的敏感帶，讓フロイド以後沒有他的觸碰就不能排解寂寞、像中毒上癮似地越來越沈浸於床事上。  
只是フロイド也不是省油的燈，當做完一切行為之後，他略有不滿地跟ジェイド詢問了一個非常關鍵的問題。  
「ジェイド，每次都親親抱抱摸一摸然後射出來就結束了，人類不是只有這樣做吧？那個⋯⋯用什麼插入的？以前上課學過名詞但是忘了～」  
「喔呀⋯⋯フロイド覺得現在做的已經不能滿足了嗎？」  
「現在的也很滿足啦～但是做那個被插入的一定更舒服吧？我想要做那個！」  
ジェイド有點驚訝，沒想到フロイド會這麼快提到想要嘗試身體性器相接的作法，甚至自己提了被插入的那一方，在ジェイド的計劃裡，原本還需要一點時間才能走到這一步。  
既然這樣，有件事是要先確認好的。  
「フロイド，那樣的性愛，跟目前做的比較不一樣，必須在兩情相悅之下才能做。」  
「嗯！我知道呀！」  
「フロイド，你喜歡我嗎？」  
「嗯？ジェイド怎麼突然這麼問？我當然喜歡ジェイド囉，超～喜～歡～ジェイド也是對吧？」  
「是的，我也最喜歡フロイド。」  
說完，ジェイド上前擁抱フロイド，フロイド也自然地將手攀上ジェイド的背，這是他們如今已經歷過好幾次心意相通之下的相擁，在還是人魚時、稚魚時、他們也像這樣，在宛如夜晚的深海裡抱過彼此無數次，如今在有了人類的身體之後，使肌膚相親的行為變得更加頻繁了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，先給我一點時間，因為人類的身體比較複雜，有萬全的準備再做才不會受傷。」  
「好喔，フロイド會等ジェイド的♡」

＊

對於人類男女跟同性別的狀況是如何性交他們還是有點認識的，但這些都僅限於課堂知識或是網路資訊，ジェイド甚至認為只有論理方法卻沒有實作練習的話實際上只是臨陣磨槍罷了，要讓フロイド在初夜就能有良好體驗的話，事先模擬研究是少不了的。  
首先，關於前列腺的位置實際上在哪裡，能不能真的從這地方得到快感，他自己也十分好奇，於是在晚上淋浴時，ジェイド決定自己用手指先做個自我試驗，在清洗乾淨後，他先讓自己處在勃起狀態，然後往後方放入塗滿潤滑的食指、讓腸道習慣手指的侵入，順便想像如果是フロイド會是什麼反應，雖然對於下半身構造他沒辦法保證與フロイド一模一樣，但至少會有一定的相似或是共通點，他接下來將中指緩慢地插入，隨著指頭面積的增大，擴張的腸壁也傳來了一陣陣的撕裂痛感。  
看來在這邊很可能會產生明顯的痛覺，但是只要順利找到前列腺位置的話就沒問題了，快感會取代前面一切的麻煩準備。  
ジェイド內心邊想邊用指腹輕輕按壓他預想的位置，的確碰到了一個富有彈性的顆粒，然而底下卻沒有傳來什麼可以稱為快感的感受，他想可能需要花時間再給予進一步的刺激，結果依舊沒什麼效果，反倒是前方原本硬挺的陰莖漸漸萎縮垂下，他檢討做法上沒有問題，唯一一個能得出的答案是他是屬於那種刺激前列腺也不會馬上得到性快感的人，這很正常，不是每個男人一開始都能靠前列腺高潮，然而這卻顯現出一個大問題，那就是フロイド是不是也是一樣。  
如今要解決這個問題也只有實際行動才能找到答案了。  
ジェイド特地挑選一個兩人隔天都是休假日的夜晚，為了這晚的到來，已經讓フロイド等了一個星期以上，甚至在這期間互相碰觸的次數比以前要來得少，像是禁止性交戒令似的，就在フロイド快要等得不耐煩之前，ジェイド才總算鬆口。

＊

在進房前兩人在淋浴室裡互相清洗身體，由於太久沒與ジェイド裸體狀態相對，加上一想到今晚總算可以跟ジェイド親密，フロイド前方才被ジェイド碰沒幾下就呈現半勃狀態，ジェイド見狀故意用略帶揶揄的語氣問道。  
「フロイド⋯⋯這幾晚都沒有自己解決過嗎？」  
「自己弄太麻煩了嘛！想要ジェイド幫我⋯⋯。」  
浴室的水氣蒸騰向上，フロイド的肌膚在白霧熱氣中透出些許紅潤色澤，配上フロイド的撒嬌聲線在空間中迴響，顯得氣氛更加情色曖昧。  
「這真是誘人的邀請呢，フロイド。」  
「ジェイド也已經等不及了對吧？」  
彼此沾滿沐浴泡沫的手腳往對方的腰際與大腿縫隙纏繞，相擁的兩人在一片霧氣朦朧之中接吻、沒多久便轉為熱情的舌吻，緊密相貼的身體合而為一，フロイド底下略帶膨脹的欲望不斷摩擦到ジェイド的、深吻完半開的濕潤唇瓣掛著一條銀絲、滿臉欲求不滿的樣子，讓ジェイド意識到時機已成熟。  
「フロイド，剩下的到床上繼續吧⋯⋯。」  
「好⋯♡」

＊

回到房間後的フロイド已迫不及待地脫掉上衣跟褲子，連內褲也扯掉之後二話不說地爬上床，ジェイド在後面收拾那些他剛才好不容易幫フロイド穿上的衣服。  
雖然フロイド嘴裡說著「等會不是就要全部脱掉了嗎為何要穿！而且穿了身體更熱！」這種可愛的抱怨，但聽見ジェイド解說「人類的身體受不了溫度差，洗完澡接觸到外頭冷空氣是很容易感冒的。」之後還是乖乖地讓ジェイド幫自己穿上衣服。即使日常生活中時常有許多不滿的地方，但是只要有ジェイド在，那些麻煩的事就能變得不是那麼困難了。  
在床上裸露身體的フロイド，少了連睡衣都嫌厚重的衣物遮擋，他開心地在送洗完沒多久的蓬鬆床單上來回滾動，ジェイド知道フロイド還不了解在前戲時先穿著衣服可以享受慢慢脫去的情趣，不過這種事也不急，日後有的是機會，在今晚有更重要的任務在等著他。  
ジェイド跟著上床，視線來至フロイド那些經過溫水洗淨後的皮膚，隱約透出了些許粉紅的肉色顯現在手腳膝蓋關節處，讓ジェイド忍不住親手撫摸，並順著膝蓋往下滑至大腿內側，在指尖觸及會陰上方的睪丸之後，再往上朝尚未完全硬起的陰莖進行愛撫。  
フロイド躺著看ジェイド沒脫衣服，伸手解開ジェイド睡衣上緊閉的扣子，ジェイド也調整姿勢讓フロイド方便解扣，到最後一個扣子結束時，フロイド的陰莖也完全勃起了，在一陣子沒做的情況之下，速度比平常要來得快，ジェイド拿起剛才放在床邊的潤滑油。  
「フロイド，前面先放著，接下來我要幫你擴張後面了，可以嗎？」  
看ジェイド手上是自己沒見過的東西，フロイド也不多問，只是說句「當然可以喔～」然後乖巧地把自己的雙腿打開，他知道人類後面那個拿來排泄的孔洞也可以從事性交，只是對能不能擴張到容納男性的性器這點他還是有點半信半疑，即使如此，只要是ジェイド來幫他做的話一定能做到的，フロイド的這股信任在此刻也化為莫大的期待與興奮。  
ジェイド將特別黏滑油膩宛如果凍的潤滑油倒在手裡預熱，見フロイド投來好奇的目光後開始解說他的動作。  
「這是潤滑用的，腸道內壁不會自行分泌大量液體，所以必須借用外力幫忙。」  
フロイド看那些透明的黏液覺得倒是有點像還是人魚姿態時漫布在身上滑溜溜的液體，接著他感覺到ジェイド已緩慢地將一根手指伸了進來，原本緊閉的洞口隨即被撐開成能容納手指的大小，フロイド不習慣地扭動臀部。  
「フロイド、一開始剛進入會有點痛，慢慢習慣就好了。」  
ジェイド看フロイド下方那從未有人入侵過的秘部，洞口周圍的粉色皺褶些微顫抖著，一想到自己正要進入フロイド最隱密、只有自己能侵犯的地方，全身上下禁不住興奮起來，放入的食指也埋至第三指節，他繼續將中指順著食指的方向一起滑入，裡頭傳來的緊密服貼感深深地吸住了他的手指行動。  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，我知道這邊會有點不習慣，放鬆一點，很快就好了。」  
ジェイド往下親吻フロイド的臉頰想消除緊張，另一隻手則是抓起フロイド那根躺在腹部的陽具上下搓弄，希望能分散他的注意力，而手指也順利找到某個彈性凸出的地方，他用指腹持續在那上方施力按壓、小力地畫圓、再加大指勁力道，隨即能發現握在手裡的陰莖變得更硬一些，不知フロイド是否對前列腺的刺激真的產生反應了，ジェイド放開一手，專心按摩穴口裡的敏感帶。  
「フロイド⋯⋯能感覺得到嗎？這邊就是能帶來快感的地方⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯那邊⋯感覺好癢啊、唔⋯！ジェイド、小力一點⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯嗯、看來フロイド能從前列腺得到應有的快感呢，太好了。」  
「ジェイド、幹嘛笑得這麼開心⋯⋯嘻嘻，真奇怪。」  
フロイド看ジェイド那放心又滿意的笑容，自己也跟著笑出聲來，而ジェイド看底下心愛的人在懷裡笑得這麼可愛，覺得自己下方的慾望硬挺處又漲大了不少，他順勢加入第三根手指，裡頭已充滿潤滑油的濕潤液體，手指可以自由地來回抽動，敏感部位的大小也越來越明顯，彷彿希望能得到更多激烈的碰撞，ジェイド想像得出フロイド體內一開始的痛感已漸漸地轉化為未知的快感。  
「ジェイド⋯好熱⋯⋯那邊、感覺越來越奇怪了⋯⋯。」  
「這不奇怪喔，是フロイド感覺到快感的反應。」  
ジェイド暫停手指的進出抽插，轉而溫柔地擦拭フロイド額邊髮際滲出的汗水，紅潤色澤也已爬滿了フロイド的臉龐。  
「真不愧是フロイド，才第一次就能這麼適應呢。」  
「⋯⋯因為想快點跟ジェイド做嘛～ジェイドぉ～手指要放到什麼時候？這邊、要進來了嗎？」  
フロイド邊說邊抬起腳、用腳趾輕戳一下ジェイド勃起的陰莖。看フロイド還有餘裕開玩笑，ジェイド也停止忍耐了。  
「⋯⋯フロイド、你真是不會讓我失望呢。」  
ジェイド拿起一開始就準備在旁的保險套並快速地撕開。人類身體是十分脆弱的，為了保護不讓重要部位感染細菌，尤其是在第一次的情況，ジェイド還是事先準備好保險套戴上，然後抵在入口處、像對待易碎物品一般小心翼翼地往前、讓小穴周遭慢慢地包容碩大的硬物進入。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，放輕鬆⋯⋯。」  
看フロイド皺起眉頭像是在忍受壓迫感所帶來的痛楚，ジェイド再度摸起フロイド前方的性器給予刺激，身下也配合フロイド的呼吸節奏一點一點地埋入，兩人都感覺到連接的地方越來越熱、心跳增快、肺部呼吸也越來越急促，而ジェイド也發現裡頭的排斥感已沒那麼強烈，他趁機將剩下的全數挺入，陰莖已能碰到他熟知的敏感部位。  
「フロイド、已經全部進去了喔⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド⋯下面感覺好燙⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，沒事的，這正是證明我們連結的體溫。」  
「人類的身體，真厲害⋯⋯。」  
兩人都是第一次做到人類性行為的本番，而フロイド還不太能習慣人體做愛產生的熱度，ジェイド自己也不是很喜歡過熱的感覺，但是他知道只要能度過這一關後面等待的只有性愛帶來的歡愉。  
「フロイド，我要動了喔，覺得不能忍受的話要直接拒絕。」  
「嗯⋯ジェイド、來吧⋯⋯。」  
フロイド雙手攀上ジェイド肩頭，讓兩人的距離更加接近，ジェイド看フロイド已做好準備，又怕一下子大幅移動會帶給內部過大負擔，只先小力地抽送，並不斷往フロイド會感到舒服的地方頂去。  
「フロイド，這裡、知道嗎？剛才、覺得奇怪的地方⋯⋯。」  
「唔嗯⋯、ジェイ、ド⋯對、是那邊⋯⋯啊、嗯嗯⋯♡。」  
剛才的奇妙感受又一陣陣地由底下湧上，フロイド不知該如何形容這個感觸，只覺得有股力量不斷往身體內部擠壓，這份力量不是痛感而是類似摩擦陰莖所帶來的快感，甚至會希望能夠再大力一些、希望可以獲取更多未知的⋯⋯。  
聽フロイド的喘息逐漸轉為媚惑人心的嬌聲，ジェイド放心地加大插入的距離，一進一出的結合處隨著出入冒出不少剛才塗抹的潤滑水泡、在油水與保險套之間的摩擦也產生許多水聲咕啾咕啾地作響，每當碰觸前列腺位置時ジェイド就能感覺到肉壁傳來的抖動、要退出時則是像想拉回般地緊縮。  
「フロイド⋯把我吸得這麼緊、還想要更多嗎？」  
「⋯⋯じぇい、ど、♡想要、嗯啊⋯！更⋯多♡、唔嗯、啊♡、」  
原本還覺得過熱的問題老早被フロイド拋到九霄雲外，無法言喻的愉悅快感化為一波波浪潮席捲過來，フロイド感到自己腦袋已快要無法正常運作，只能任由身體接受來自ジェイド的肆意進出，攀在ジェイド肩上的手成了唯一的施力點、在肌膚上留下深刻的抓痕，而ジェイド面對在性愛上像打開開關漸漸放縱自我的フロイド，覺得自己也無法再繼續克制下去，能拘束住理智的最後一道防線已被攻破。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，接下來⋯會動得比較激烈⋯⋯」  
「⋯嗯、嗯⋯⋯」  
ジェイド先暫停住所有動作給出口頭預告，而フロイド只是滿臉恍惚的樣子，眼眶裡充滿水氣地凝視ジェイド；是以往做到最後關頭被情慾埋沒失去控制的稀奇表情，這樣的表情，只有現在的フロイド了解，也只有フロイド能讓ジェイド變得如此放縱自己。  
在フロイド還沒能想像到接下來會有怎樣的衝擊，深處就恢復那來自ジェイド的攻勢，甚至比剛才的都要來得使勁、深入，在這樣強烈的抽插之下，フロイド能做的只有讓自己無從宣洩的情緒在喉頭裡融化為一聲聲嗯嗯啊啊的甜蜜嬌喘。  
「唔、♡じぇいど⋯！那邊♡⋯⋯啊嗯♡！啊⋯♡！！好♡、唔嗯♡、」  
「嗯、フロイド⋯覺得、舒服嗎？⋯⋯」  
「舒⋯舒服⋯⋯嗯♡、啊♡！等、！じぇい、ど、♡快要、射⋯♡要射、唔⋯♡」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯我也是⋯一起去吧⋯⋯嗯⋯」   
「啊！♡じぇいど♡！嗯⋯♡、唔嗯♡、哈啊♡、！啊♡、！啊啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡」  
兩人幾乎同時間從前端不斷噴出白濁的精液迎向高潮射精，ジェイド退出埋在フロイド體內的男根，並拔掉瞬間被液體填滿的保險套，フロイド邊喘氣邊看フロイド處理用完的套子，他才剛發洩完而已腦內卻馬上又有新的驚人想法。  
「ジェイドぉ⋯別戴那個，再來做一次吧⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、第一次做完，最好先休息一下，否則明天屁股跟腰都會很痠的。」  
「沒關係，明天放假嘛～可以休息一整天呀！我想要感覺到ジェイド直接射在我裡面而不是射在套子裡嘛⋯⋯」  
「フロイド、太超過的話我也會忍耐不住的⋯⋯以後有的是機會，不用這麼急，慢慢來吧。」  
其實フロイド如此直接致命的邀請話語讓ジェイド差點忍不住就要撲上去再戰第二回，但由於兩人都是第一次經驗，還不能保證身體能不能習慣，於是最後還是ジェイド的溫柔體貼天使心腸戰勝了來自適應人類身體活動天才的惡魔誘惑。  
「嗯～既然ジェイド都這樣說了那好吧，就先約下次，要照我喜歡的來做唷♡」  
「好，下次都聽フロイド的。」  
フロイド坐起身來，讓ジェイド幫他擦去身上的汗水跟精液，而フロイド則是張開嘴伸出舌頭舔舐ジェイド肩上的深紅抓痕。  
在熱情過後顯得無比寂靜如同深海的夜裡，他們在彼此平穩的心跳聲中安詳入睡。

（完）

後記：感謝大家看完這篇。總算有這個機會補完初夜了，雖然是在寫過他們打砲開車滾床單各式玩法無數次的他們才回頭寫戴套插入的初夜⋯⋯。本想說初夜的他們應該會寫起來青澀一點吧但實際上似乎沒有，也太エロウツボ了吧。ジェイド自己先拿自己的做實驗這個描寫希望不會雷到人。  
下面說個跟這篇沒啥關係的，個人喜歡ジェイド是很高性能的男友攻，為了フロイド的需求狀況會配合一下改變行動，我家的ジェイフロ的フロイド雖然身體異於常人但是超怕各種麻煩也懶得當攻、而且很喜歡享受ジェイド帶來的快樂、然後看ジェイド因插進自己身體後失去理智一起快樂的類型，這樣的情況下，大概是哪天獨佔欲濃厚的ジェイド說連フロイド的童貞第一次也想奪走時才會當一次受（只是飛機杯的感覺）用騎乘位主導讓フロイド射在裡面得到フロイド的童貞⋯⋯而且自己前列腺根本就沒快感但是滿足了獨佔欲望，在下面得到快感哇哇叫射精的還是フロイド，這樣的ジェイフロ，因為這腦洞真的有點冷就不打成文章了僅在這裡說說。總之就當ジェイド連フロイド的童貞也奪走了，然後フロイド感想是與其弄飛機杯玩法還是讓ジェイド像平常做的直接插進來好好幹會比較爽，畢竟後面一旦被開發調教完成之後，只靠前面就無法射精滿足了⋯⋯。


End file.
